Remember Me
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Amelia Grace Moody is travelling on the Titanic with her brother, James Moody. She is hesitant at leaving the only place she has called home to join her brother on this historic trip. She knows this will change her life; she doesn't realize just how much her life will change. Especially when she meets a handsome young officer with deep brown eyes. Harold Lowe/OC possible Moody/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay so first things first...This is a work of fiction and it shouldn't be taken as historically accurate. A few minor things may be changed but nothing major. I do not own titanic or any of the characters except my own characters. So...with that I say enjoy!

-.-.-..-.-...-.-

Amelia Moody stood outside of her brothers room and debated whether or not she should knock on the door and disturb his sleep. She was lucky enough to even get on the ship let alone be able to come to his room.

"Just do it Amelia." Amelia lifted her hand and rapped on the door, once, twice, three times. She lowered her hand and waited.

"What the bloody..." The door opened and she came face to face with her brother. His hair was a messa and he had his night clothes on. She gave him a small, shy smile and wrung her hands together in front of her.

"Jesus Amelia what are you doing here? No one but crew is supposed to be here." Amelia watched her brother look down the halls and then he pulled her into his room. She looked at the stark white walls and the white sheets and blankets. The only sign of colour in the room was his trunk, the desk, and his jacket which was hung on the back of the desk chair.

"I am lucky I was able to come aboard. I met the designer, Mr Andrews? He let me on and showed me where to go." Her brother sighed and fixed his messy hair before opening his trunk and grabbing his uniform out.

"You're not allowed to board until the rest of the passengers do. I will get in trouble from both the Captain and Mr. Ismay." Amelia turned her back while her brother got dressed and only turned her head when he tapped her shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you James." James sighed and went to ask her what she wanted when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"James it's time for...Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Amelia turned her attention towards the man that had now entered the room and gave him a small smile.

"No it's alright, Harold. This is my sister Amelia, Ameila this is 5th officer Harold Lowe." Amelia saw his hand reach out and she stretched out her hand. He brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Amelia." Amelia felt her face turn flush. She smiled back at him.

"I can say the same." The pair stared at each other for a few moments before the sound of a throat clearing made Amelia jump.

"Oh I'm sorry James. I'm keeping you from your duties. I suppose we'll talk later?" James nodded and embraced his sister. She felt the thick wool of his jacket under her cheek and hugged him back.

"I will see you later." Amelia gave both her brother and her brothers friend before she brushed past Harold and exited the room. She walked down the long and confusing hallways until she found the stairs leading to the upper floors.

She had just gotten to the deck when she spotted Mr. Andrews looking over a few of the lifeboats. She wanted to thank him for his help finding her brother and began to walk towards him.

"Mr. Andrews! I would like to thank you for your help. I found my brother however at this time he can't talk. But still thank you." Mr. Andrews gave her a kind smile and motioned towards the rails of the ship.

"In the next few days this ship will make her maiden voyage. The world will be watching as one of the biggest and most luxurious ship crossed the Atlantic." She smiled and looked over the railing of the ship. It was in its final days of preparation before it would be boarded and launched.

"And I can't even convince them to bring on more lifeboats. They say it will clutter the deck." Mr. Andrews shook his head and turned to the lovely brunette beside him.

"But never mind that. Would you like a tour before the chaos begins? Perhaps your brother will be done by the time the tour is over?" Amelia smiled and took his outstretched arm.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Amelia walked along side Mr. Andrews and listened as he explained the workings of the ship and how he came to design certain parts. She had asked him various questions.

She had appreciated that he answered her questions and didn't brush her curiosity off, or even worse say that it wasn't a woman's place to know such things.

By the time they had come back to the place they started, the Captain and the officers were all out on the deck, talking amongst themselves or having a smoke. She quickly spotted her brother among the officers and he gave her a small smile before finishing his conversation.

"Mr. Andrews, who is this lovely woman?" The man had the same style of jacket and hat that her brother had, but this man was clearly higher up in ranks than her brother.

"This, Mr. Wilde, is Amelia Moody. She is Mr. Moody's sister and she is here as my guest." She would have to thank Mr. Andrews again. He had not only saved herself from trouble but also her brother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Moody." Amelia had received another kiss to her hand and felt another blush working itself up her neck. She knew that kissing hands of women was quite the norm, but she was not used to it.

"Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Wilde." She could feel James' eyes burning a hole in her and she turned to look at him. He didn't have an unpleasant look on his face, but rather a worried one. This would be the greatest trip he would take as an officer and he didn't want it to be ruined.

"You do have quite the resemblance to your brother. Minus the colour of your hair I suppose." Amelia looked at Mr. Wilde and nodded then glanced back at her brother.

Her brother had looked away by now, but Mr. Lowe was looking in his place. Amelia tried to listen to the conversation that Mr. Andrews and Mr. Wilde we're having, but she found herself very distracted by the handsome officer that had caught her eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia came back the next day and stood by the loading ramp of the Titanic, gazing at the magnificent ship. It was one of the most beautiful ships she had ever seen, and the sheer size of it made her feel insignificant in comparison.

"What a beautiful ship." Amelia whispered to herself and took a deep breath. She was scared to go on this trip. She loved the ocean and she didn't mind being on a ship while it was docked, but when it was moving...

"Miss Moody?" Amelia turned her head and saw James' friend, Mr. Lowe. She blushed when their eyes met and she turned her gaze back to the ship.

"Are you looking for your brother?" Amelia turned back to Mr. Lowe and nodded her head. She looked at Mr. Lowe, taking some time to really take in his appearance.

He had kind, brown eyes that complimented the brown hair she could see out of his cap. He had a narrow nose and strong jaw. He was much taller than her 5'3" frame, and she could see the outline of strong muscles. He looked like a strong man, but he definitely wasn't a big man.

"Yes I am. I don't want to intrude though. If he is busy or if I am unable to be on the ship then that is fine." Amelia was not prepared for Mr. Lowe to hook his arm in hers and start walking towards the loading ramp with her.

"It will be fine Miss Moody." Amelia blushed at his hand cradling her arm. She went without a coat and the heat he radiated was warming her.

"Thank you Mr. Lowe." She walked up the ramp with Mr. Lowe walking beside her and when she stepped on the deck, she looked around eagerly.

"Please call me Harold or Harry." She stood facing Mr. Lowe and felt the need to look down at her feet or look away.

She felt very shy around him, and it didn't help that she was very attracted to him. Would her brother approve? He was a very protective brother.

"Thank you. You can call me Amelia then." She could feel his eyes on her and she was busying herself by looking at the ship. The ship was absolutely incredible. She had never seen something so exquisite in her life. She was quite looking forward to being on the ship, but the trip made her nervous. Maybe it was the way the waves rocked ships, or her paranoia that somehow something would happen and she would be lost at sea.

"Can I ask what you were doing off the ship? I thought that being so close to the launch you would have to stay on the ship?" She tilted her head slightly and watched him. He walked to the railing and leaned against it. He wrung his hands together and had a far off look in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She felt stupid for asking him something so personal. It wasn't her business what the man did.

"No it's alright. I was sending my parents a letter. I wanted them to know what I was going to be doing for the next little while." Amelia leaned on the railing beside him. She let her hands hang over the edge and looked at the blue water below. She was scared of travelling by ocean and here she was, about to go to New York by boat.

It became silent again. Neither of them said a word to each other but they would look at each other every so often.

"Your brother said you're travelling across the Atlantic on the Titanic." Amelia nodded and let out a low, long sigh.

"Yes. I am. My brother paid for my ticket after saving for a long time. 2nd class ticket. A waste of money if you ask me. I would've gladly slept in third class." She wished James would've saved his money instead of buying her a 2nd class ticket. She didn't need a fancy stateroom.

"I know your brother would not want you in steerage. I hadn't met you until yesterday but he did talk of you a lot. You mean the world to him." Their eyes me. Again. She blushed when he stepped closer to her.

"My brother and I have always been close." She couldn't believe how handsome this officer was. She had crushes before and had found men attractive before, but he was different. He was an officer and he seemed respectable.

"Amelia?" Amelia jumped away from Mr. Lowe and turned towards her brother. She smiled and gave him a tight hug.

"Hello James." She pulled away and smiled at her brother, her dimples matching his.

"Harold was nice enough to help me onboard. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Her brother looked behind her, to Howard, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away.

"I won't keep you too long. I know you're getting ready to launch soon. I just wanted to say that I'm greatful I'm coming with you on this trip. But I'm also really nervous and scared. You know I hate travelling on the ocean." James nodded and stood facing her.

"You have nothing to worry about Amelia. This ship is unsinkable. Nothing will happen." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Their eyes were the same shade of hazel/brown but he had more gold in his eyes and she had more green.

"I know but..." He interrupted her with a large smile.

"Don't worry my sister. You will be safe and when we reach New York, all your worries will be gone and you'll want to go on the Titanic again and again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to my first reviewer:

The3tostitos

And my first follower:

The3tostitos


	3. Chapter 3

It was the eve before the Titanic was to set sail. Amelia's nerves still weren't settled and she felt more fearful now than ever. She didn't want to eat or sleep. She was terrified that something would happen. Her brother called her paranoid and told her that there was no reason for her to be afraid. But fear ran through her veins, like courage ran through her brothers.

She stood on the dock again, looking at the ship she would be departing on tomorrow and felt even more afraid than ever. She knew that tomorrow would be the day that she would step off of English soil and the next step she would take on land would be New York.

"Amelia my dear girl, come up on board." Amelia saw Mr. Andrews standing by the loading ramps and motioned her up. She took one step at a time until she was on the ships beauriful own deck.

"Good day Mr. Andrews." Amelia smiled through her nerves and couldn't stop the wringing of her hands behind her back.

"Ready for the maiden voyage tomorrow?" Amelia didn't say anything and she looked away from me. Andrews to the loading ramp. She was not ready for the voyage. She was terrified.

"I had overheard your brother saying you were nervous about the trip. Please follow me. I would like to show you something." Amelia grabbed his arm that he offered her and began walking away from the deck and walked with her inside the ship. She looked around at the inside of the ship, the first class areas first and then they walked to second class.

This was where she would be staying. In the second class area, and even it seemed too fancy for Amelia. She was not a fancy woman, she liked things simple and plain. She liked things easy and not overly complicated. She would've rather been in 3rd class than second. She didn't need or want the fancy things in life. As long as she had clothes on her back and a place to stay, she was fine.

"This ship is safe, I assure you Amelia. You will be safe on the Titanic." Amelia wondered where they were going. They weren't in the open halls with room numbers, rather they were in the 'Crew Only' area.

"I want to show you the engine room. This may ease your worries, Amelia." Amelia nodded and follows Mr. Andrews down into the engine room. There were workers there looking over the final details for the coal engines. A few of them turned their attention to her and Mr. Andrews but it didn't last. They had turned back to their duties.

"We have safeguards if there ever was a leak. These doors here close off the compartments and seal any water in. We have pumps to pump any water out. You are safe on this ship Amelia. Do not worry." Amelia looked at the engine room, in shock. She had never seen an engine room before and it was amazing.

"This is amazing Mr. Andrews. This...I never would've imagined how this all works. Thank you for showing me." They left the engine room and made their way back up the halls and onto the dexk.

"You're most welcome Amelia. I really don't want you to worry. You will be safe on this trip." Amelia thanked Mr. Andrews again and walked with him to the railings. She had asked him again, a few questions about the ship, but before long he was called away.

She stayed there for another moment and then walked back down the loading ramp, a little less anxious for the voyage tomorrow.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia woke up earlier than she had to and got dressed hastily. She wanted to get boarded and settled sooner rather than later on the 'Ship Of Dreams'. She had hoped that maybe she could talk to her brother too if she had time.

By the time Amelia had arrived at the loading deck, the docks were already crowded. She had to shove her way through the crowd in some places and in some places she got shoved. She felt very claustrophobic with the crowds and the lack of personal space.

"I don't think I can do this." She took a few deep breaths and pushed through the crowds, finally arriving at a que of people waiting to get on the boat.

"Second class passengers please line up here!" She felt relieved when she found the right line and stood silently waiting for her turn.

"Quite a sight isn't it father?" A daughter was talking to her father behind her and she turned her head slightly. The daughter was young and had bright blue eyes. She looked at the ship in wonder. Amelia smiled at the girl and waved.

"It is a beautiful ship." Amelia walked a few steps up the loading ramp, getting closer and closer.

"I need your ticket Miss." Amelia peeked around the woman in front of her, hoping to see her brother. She didn't find her brother, but instead Mr. Harold Lowe was taking the tickets.

"Next please. I need your ticket sir." Amelia tuned out the sound of him asking for tickets and looked around. She moved up when the woman in front of her moved up, knowing it would soon be her turn.

"Ticket please. Excuse me miss I need your ticket." Amelia turned her attention to Mr. Lowe and apologized profusely, handing over her ticket.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, Mr. Lowe." He smiled at her and grabbed her ticket, his hand brushing hers.

"Call me Harold or Harry, Miss Moody." He smiled at her again, and her face flushed again. She picked up her bags off of the floor and walked past him to let the person behind her hand over her ticket.

"Thank you...Harry."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

thunnababy

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the followers:

The3tostitos

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia had unpacked her clothes, arranged the room she was staying in and had done everything she possibly could to extend the amount of time she spent in her room. She knew that eventually she would have to leave and would explore, but she felt anxious. Even though Mr. Andrews had explained to her that the ship was safe, she still felt...scared.

Eventually she wandered away from her room and made it to the 2nd class deck. She took a deep breath and wandered around the deck, avoiding the rails as best as possible.

"Are you alright miss? Miss?" A steward had stopped her and held onto her arm. She took a few deep breaths and nodded her head. She just needed to sit down. She needed to sit.

"I need to sit. I have to sit down." The steward helped her sit down. He stayed around until she had assured him she would be fine. Amelia wasn't sure if she would be fine, but she didn't want anyone fussing over her.

"Alright miss. Let me know if you need anything." Amelia forced a smile and sat back against the deck chair. She placed her hand over her chest and reminded herself to take deep breaths.

"Alright I'll be on my rounds. Go and get some sleep Harry." Amelia closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the sounds of the engines and the ocean against the ship. She didn't know if she could come on deck again.

"Amelia? Are you okay?" She kept her eyes closed and kept her back against the deck chair. She heard Officer Lowe's voice in front of her but she kept her eyes closed.

"I feel dizzy." She spoke softly, her voice shaking. She was scared even with Mr. Andrews reassuring her the ship was safe.

"Do you want to go back to your room? I'll help you." Amelia opened her eyes. Officer Lowe, Harry, was crouching in front of her, his hand on her knee.

"I'll be fine. I'll get up and walk around for a few more moments and I'll be fine." Amelia sat up, her corset digging into her sides, making her breathing laboured.

"Are you sure?" Amelia nodded and put both of her feet on the deck and pushed herself into a standing position.

"Let me help you." She blushed when she felt Harry's arm wrap around her shoulders and his other hand grabbed her arm, helping her steady herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid of sailing. I shouldn't have come on the trip. It's not even a day into the trip and I'm already a mess." Amelia pushed the hair out of her face and looked at harry then looked away.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You haven't found your sea legs yet. It'll come. Don't worry." He spoke softly and in her ear. She felt her face flush and a chill ran up her spine.

"Thank you Mr...Harry. Thank you for your help." She licked her lips nervously and turned to face him. Her eyes were looking into his eyes and he was smiling at her. His arm was still around her shoulders and his hand was still on her arm.

"It is no problem Amelia. I'm glad I could help." Amelia forced herself to break away from his warmth and she took a step away from him.

"I'm much better now. Thank you." She played with the sides of her dress to keep her hands from shaking.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll help you with whatever I can." She nodded and he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, before he walked past her, and made his way to the inside of the ship.

Amelia stood there for a few moments in a daze. She had never met a man like him before. She found him attractive, sweet and caring. She wrung her hands together, one of her nervous habits, and walked away from the 2nd class deck and towards the 3rd class part of the ship's deck.

She would rather be with the 3rd class than with the 2nd and 1st. The third class passengers were so much more welcoming than both the other classes. At least that is what she found.

She went through the gate separating third class from second and first and walked down the stairs. There were a number of people milling about the deck, talking and entertaining themselves.

"Watch yourself. You may trip." Amelia looked away from the children playing and looked instead at the man who was talking to her. He had moved his bag out of the way and she smiled greatfully.

"Thank you. I would've landed flat on my face." The man smiled and moved over, allowing her room to sit.

Amelia took the offer and sat beside the man. She looked over at the book he had in his hands and then at him. He was an artist.

"Your drawings are very good. You're very talented." The man looked from his drawings to her and extended his hand.

"Jack Dawson. Artist and American going home. Pleased to meet you." Amelia grabbed his hand and shook it, instead of him kissing the top. She was relieved she didn't have to meet another man who insisted on doing that.

"Amelia Moody. My brother is an officer on this ship. I'm travelling with him to New York and then back again." They continued to shake hands for a moment longer until he had pulled his hand away. Amelia dropped her hand and continued to look at his drawings.

"May I?" She motioned to her drawings and he handed over the book. Amelia flipped through the pages, admiring his work as she went.

"You really are quite talented Mr. Dawson." Jack thanked her and pointed out some things about his drawings and explained some of the people he drew.

"You make money from these drawings?" Amelia looked past Jack to the man that was sitting on the other side of him. He was an Irish man with blonde curls and blue eyes. He had a cigarette between his lips and was looking from jack to the drawings.

"Jack?" Amelia looked the direction jack was looking. He was staring at a woman with vibrant red, curly hair and fair skin. She was clearly first class.

"Ah, forget it, boy. It is like if angels fly out of your arse as get next to the likes of her."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

thunnababy


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia, despite being afraid of sailing, draped her arms over the rail and took deep breaths. Her anxiety was starting to rise and she clamped her eyes shut. She inhaled and exhaled. She reminded herself that Mr. Andrews and her brother, both of them had said that this ship was safe. She beloved them. She had nothing to worry about.

"I was told you were here." Amelia heard her brother speaking softly beside her and she turned her gaze away from the ocean and towards him.

"Harry said you were looking a little ill earlier. Are you okay?" Amelia nodded and took another 2 deep breaths. She felt safe with her brother there. He would never let anything happen to her; not to his youngest sibling.

"Yes. He was very helpful..." Her voice drifted off and she returned her gaze to the sea. Her brother must've gotten off his rounds, and hadn't gone and changed yet. He had bags under his eyes and even when he spoke he sounded tired and worn out.

"You just met him Amelia." She raised an eyebrow and looked at James, Jamie, her over protective brother with a look of confusion. What on God's green earth was he talking about?

"You haven't had much experience with men, especially since you've been in school. You're my little sister. I know everything about you. I know when you become infatuated. He is one of my close friends, I know him well, and he has experience with women. More than I would like in a man that you seem to be taken by." Amelia couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"James, honestly, what is wrong with you?" She couldn't believe he was really talking to her about this.

"I see it Amelia. I know you are attracted to him and even though you've only just met him, every interaction I've seen you have with him worries me. Are you falling for him?" Amelia took her hands off the rail and crossed her arms in a very unladylike fashion.

"Now listen here James Moody, just because you are my older brother and you think you know what's best doesn't mean you do. I have known him for maybe 3 days. I am no where near the point of falling in love, and even if I was, it wouldn't be up to you what happens or when." James turned his full attention to Amelia. She recognized the look on his face and knew she was in for a fight.

"I am your older brother and I am responsible for you. I also have a job to do on this ship. I can't do my job and worry about getting your heart broken because someone with a nice smile and a charming attitude grabs your attention and then leaves. Once we dock in New York Amelia, the Titanic is going back. And once we get back home, he'll be away at sea." Amelia felt her temper rising as her brother kept speaking. She was easily losing her patience with him. She didn't need him to protect her all the time. When it came to who she spent her time and attention on, she wanted and could make that decision herself. She wasn't a child anymore.

"I'm not a child anymore, James. I'm 19 years old! I can make my own decisions and mistakes. Let me choose what I want for my life!" She finished speaking and waited to James to respond. It didn't take long and he was clearly upset.

"Jesus Amelia! 19 years old you're still a child to me! You're not experienced! You don't know how men think! Harry may be one of my closest friends but he is still a man! 19! You think you're old enough to make your own decisions and you are, but when it comes to this, I'm not going to let your heart get broken!" Amelia opened her mouth to protest but James cut her off.

"That's the end of this discussion! The end! I'm not talking about this again. I want what's best for you and that means staying away from men like me and Harry." Amelia frowned and felt tears form in her eyes. As far as her brother and her relationship had went, that was the closest he had gotten to yelling at her. Usually he was so calm and gentle, she was his baby sister, but not this time.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Harold Lowe was just coming onto the deck to start his rounds when he past his close friend James Moody. They had been through a lot together and he considered him one of his best friends. Harry gave James a smile and expected to get one in return, but he had only gotten a scowl. He was confused. He didn't know what the hell he had done wrong.

Rather than ask what was wrong, Harry continued on his rounds by walking down the third class deck, making sure no rowdy drunk men were causing problems. There had been a few times already that he had to break up fights between two 3rd class men. It had seemed that the areas they were allowed to go in were small and limited. That had clearly caused some tension between some of the men, causing disagreements, and even fist fights.

"You need anything Miss?" The woman he spoke to, shook her head and turned back to the infant she was holding. Harry smiled and continued making his way around, all the while looking out for Amelia.

He was hoping he'd see her beautiful face again, after seeing it very briefly this morning. She was quickly working her way into his heart and mind, and he found himself focusing more on the brunette each day. He had to remind himself to tread carefully with her, she was, after all, one of his closest friends younger sisters.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find..." Harry couldn't help but tune out the question he was being asked when he caught a glimpse of the woman he was looking for.

She was leaning against the railing, looking over the ship to the ocean, her hand shaking. Harry quickly answered the question he was being asked and made his way towards her.

"Amelia, you're shaking. Are you cold?" He was prepared to take his coat off and give it to her. She didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He spoke to her softly and slowly. James had said he was nervous sailing. He said she can get quite panicky and possibly even faint, should she get too worked up.

Harry reached out and placed his hand on hers, tearing her attention away from the ocean to himself. There were tears in her eyes and her cheeks here red and puffy. She had been crying and Harry hadn't known for how long, but it didn't matter.

"Why are you crying?" He took his coat off anyway and draped it around her shoulders, the thick wool enveloping her frame. She looked away and shook her head, shutting herself off from him.

"Look at me, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? Did they do something to you?" She was such an innocent woman, the thought of someone hurting her made his blood boil.

There were men on this ship, who wouldn't hesitate st forcing themselves on women. Harry could think of one specifically that made him worried, even though the said man was already engaged.

"Leave me alone." She went back to staring at the ocean and wiped at her tears, not that it helped.

"Amelia..." She turned to him, and with a fresh set of salty tears steaming down her already red cheeks, she snapped.

"Leave me alone! Just go away! Leave!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

PrettyMusic

The3tostitos

TheFireInHerEyes

aloha4life

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

aloha4life

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	6. Chapter 6

Every word James had spoken to Amelia resonated in her head. She was a baby to him, someone who wasn't capable of making adult decisions. He wanted her to stay away from Harry. He wanted her to never get involved with men like him and Harry.

"Amelia? You okay?" She sat beside Jack Dawson, and his two friends, one was an Irishman and the other was Italian. They both smiled briefly after seeing her distressed face.

"I met someone who I've only known a few days. I can't even say I'm in love because I don't think I am but...he's the most attractive man I've seen and from the few interactions I've had with him...I can see myself falling in love with him. My brother strongly disagrees." She wiped away stray tears. She couldn't believe what mess she was in and it was only the 2nd day of the voyage.

"Why doesn't he approve?" Amelia hiccuped and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress.

"He says I'm too innocent. He says I don't need to be involved with a sailor. He says men like him and Harry are not the type of man I need. My brother doesn't approve and he won't let me see him." By now Amelia had pulled her knees up to her chest on the bench, with difficult. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head was resting on her chin.

"You think you could love him?" By now both the Irishman and the Italian were gone, leaving just Jack and herself.

"It must be for the best. He'll be away at sea anyway. I'll be alone waiting for him. He won't be faithful. I'll be broken-hearted." Amelia let out a long sigh. She was crying silently and felt bad for unloading all of this on Jack. Jack didn't need to hear all of her problems.

"Doesn't he deserve a chance? You can make your own choices. Your brother shouldn't decide for you." Amelia sighed. She knew jack was right but she didn't think she could go against what her brother wanted for her. Her brother was always there protecting her. He only wanted what was best for her.

"He only wants what's best for me." She repeated the words her brother said to her but she got a sick feeling in her stomach when she did.

"You wanna take a walk with me? We'll walk around the deck. Come on." Amelia felt herself being pulled up by Jack. He dragged her behind him and say from the bench. He slowed his pace once they were past the stairs and she met his pace.

"Tell me about yourself. We won't focus on your brother. Just you." Amelia looked at jack and looked away. She inhaled and exhaled and then started talking.

"I'm Amelia Moody. I'm 19 years old and I love the ocean and the beach but I'm afraid of sailing." She knew she was getting an odd look from Jack.

"You're sailing on a ship but you're afraid of sailing?" Amelia nodded.

"I'm more afraid of falling in the water and not being able to swim and drowning. Something about being in deep water, with nothing for miles around is what scares me. I can go to the beach or go to a pier and be fine. I can even be on a ship while it's docked but once the ship starts moving..." Amelia cleared her throat.

"I can't go to the rails without having some anxiety. I did it once with my brother yesterday when we had our argument. I felt sick the whole time." Amelia knew it was a little strange, being afraid of sailing and being on a ship.

"I've heard stranger things." Amelia smiled at Jack. He was such a good person. He was quickly become in a good friend; a true friend.

"My brother has loved the ocean since he was little. I have too but I've never had a desire to sail. I've loved the beach and the waves and swimming even, but I couldn't spend long hours, days, weeks or months at sea." Her mind drifted to Harry and her brother. They clearly loved the ocean. They made a career out of being on the ocean.

"And what about you Jack? What is your story?" They she stopped where they stared and they both sat back down again. Jack sat beside her and set his drawings down beside him.

"I came from America and after spending some time in Paris and Italy, I decided to go home to America. I made money while drawing and doing what I could. I don't have a permanent place to live. I go wherever the wind calls me." Amelia nodded and leaned back against the bench. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, imagining being able to go all over the world, exploring different cities and seeing different wonders of the world.

"It would be nice to see so much of the world. I've barely been out of my home city." Amelia felt herself drifting off into a dream world where she didn't have the pressures of society to be a 'proper' woman and be married with children. If only she could travel like jack.

"Did you talk to that woman, Jack?" Amelia brought up the red-haired woman when the conversation slowed down. She had seen him looking at her and he didn't take his eyes off her until she walked back inside. She was a beautiful woman, even Amelia knew that.

"I haven't. I'm hoping I see her again." Amelia nodded and she watched Jack look away from her and towards the other side of the deck. She followed his eyes and saw both Harry and her brother standing by the side, watching her.

Amelia took a deep breath and licked her lips, nervously. She didn't know what was going through his head, but even from where she was sitting she could tell her brother was not happy. She didn't know if it was because of a conversation he was having with Harry, or whether it was because she was here with Jack.

"I have to go Jack. I have to go." Amelia stood up from the bench and tried to make her way to the second class area without having to speak to both her brother and Harry. She wanted to avoid both of them.

"Amelia! Amelia stop!" She ignored her brother and kept walking, her pace increasing.

"Amelia!" She ran up the steps and away from the third class deck, slamming the gate behind her. She could hear her brother calling after her but she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she was inside and away from the pair of them.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to the followers:

PrettyMusic

The3tostitos

TheFireInHerEyes

aloha4life

kblatz

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

aloha4life

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	7. Chapter 7

Amelia hid in the 2nd class library. She had made herself s comfy area in the back corner and piled books around herself. She sat on the floor with her ankles crossed and a think book in her lap. She had and would not leave in case she ran into James or Harry. She didn't want to see or talk to either one.

"And, despite the care which she took to look behind her at every moment, she failed to see a shadow which followed her like her own shadow, which stopped when she stopped, which started again when she did and which made no more noise than a well-conducted shadow should." Amelia run her finger over the page of this book she was reading, The Phantom Of The Opera. She had been enthralled with the story since she had started reading it. It seemed like such a tragic story, but she couldn't get enough of it.

"The Phantom Of The Opera..." Amelia kept her thumb on the page she was on and closed the book on top of her thumb, reading over the bold title. She would have to try and remember which page she was on, if she should have to stop for some reason.

"Amelia, talk to me." Amelia screamed and dropped the book. She placed her hand on her chest and took deep breaths in and out. She was scared half to death!

"Do no do that!" Amelia glared at Harold Lowe, who was standing in front of her in his uniform but his hat was not on top of his head.

"How did you find me anyway?" Amelia stood up and dusted her dress off. She bent down and picked up the book, The phantom of the opera, and walked towards the librarians desk. She could hear him waking behind her but she didn't look at him.

"Can I borrow this? Please?" The librarian never looked up at her but she shook her head.

"No. All books must remain in the library. You are free to come back and read it but you may not borrow it." Amelia's shoulders slumped. She would really like to read it on the second class deck or even in her room.

"Please I..." Amelia sighed when she got s dirty look from the librarian and she set the book down on the desk and walked out.

"Amelia!" It wasn't s minute later than she heard Harry's voice behind her and felt a hand on her wrist.

"Here. Don't let them know you have it." Harry had placed the book she was reading in her hand. She looked at the book and then back at him.

"How did you...never mind. How did you find me?" Harry stood up straight but he looked nervous.

"Your brother talked about you a lot before I met you. He said how much you loved reading. I knew you'd be here. It took me time to find just where you were here but I found you." Amelia didn't know whether to be annoyed that he was here or flattered that he remembered she liked reading.

"Thank you for the book. Goodbye Harry." She stopped when he grabbed her hand and spun he back to face him. She looked wide eyed at their hands and then at him.

She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she could stay away from him. Her brother warned her to stay away but her heart and mind were having a battle. Her mind was telling her to listen to her brothers warning. It was telling her to listen to reason.

But her heart, her heart was beating loudly in her chest. They hadn't known each other long and that's what scared her. Amelia was feeling too much too quickly for 5th officer Harold Lowe. It was a dangerous path she was on and she needed to decide if she was going to keep going or turn back.

"Don't avoid me. Don't. I don't know why you are avoiding me but I have a feeling it has to do with your brother. I don't know what he said to you. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't tell me." His thumb was moving on the back of her hand, back and forth on her skin. He had rough hands and the feeling of his rough skin on her smooth skin sent shivers up and down her back.

"Harry...please leave me alone." She turned again to leave, but he pulled her back. She didn't face him but she knew he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

"I can't. I can't leave you alone. I can't stop thinking about you. It's crazy. It's insane. I just met you and..." He stood behind her and moved her hair off of her shoulders and his hand dropped her wrists. His hands squeezed her shoulder gently and he stoped close enough to feel the heat from her body.

"I just met you and I think I'm crazy for you. I can't stop myself. You're beautiful Amelia." She felt a kiss being placed to her shoulder and she shuddered. She stepped away and turned to look st him. He had serious look on his face and he was watching her intently.

"My brother said I need to stay away." She licked he lips when he again, took a step towards her. He placed a hand on her waist and the other grabbed her hand and held it.

"Your brother is worried I'm going to treat you wrong. He's worried I'm going to leave you. I'm only guessing but I'm sure that's what he think." He spun her around twice and then pulled her flush against him. He was dancing with her to no music in the middle of the hall.

"I'm going to treat you right if you give me a chance. Trust me." He dipped her and Amelia let out a little squeal.

"Just give me chance Amelia." The dance was over as soon as it had begun but his hand stayed there in the same position; which his hand on her waist.

"I don't want my heartbroken." She looked up into his brown eyes and then looked away.

"Give me a chance." She watched him begging with her and she frowned. She shouldn't deny herself happiness and fun because she brother though it was dangerous.

"One chance, Harry."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

New chapter! Sorry for mistakes. I'm half-asleep when I wrote it! Hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia kept the book close to her when she was reading it. She didn't know how Harry had managed to get it for her but she wasn't going to wreck it. She would eventually have to take it back but until then she would read it and enjoy the tragic story of the Phantom and Christine.

"You're reading that book again? That's all you've done since you've got it. Where did you get it anyway?" James stood beside her and grabbed the book out of her hands and looked over the cover before handing it back.

"All I've done since I've got it? I had it for s day James. And I'm still mad at you. It's not up to you to decide who or who I do not spend my time with." Amelia still didn't feel comfortable walking to the rails of the ship. The one time she did it made her feel sick as a dog.

"Amelia I'm sorry. You're right. I was just worried. I don't want you to get hurt." Amelia faced her brother and sighed.

"If I get hurt then I get hurt. If it get my heartbroken then that's what happens. Just let me live my life." They stared at each other and then James smiled at her, dimples and all.

"You're such a brat sometimes." He pulled her into a hug and tugged on her hair. Amelia rolled her eyes and hugged her brother back, pinching him on his arm.

"Shut up." She smacked his shoulder lightly and turned back to looking st the book in her lap. She ran over the lettering on the front with her fingertips. She still didn't ask how Harry had gotten the book but he would have to thank him for it.

"i have to go get sleep before my rounds tonight. Try to stay out of trouble." Amelia smiled at James from the bench she was sitting on.

"I always do. Have good rounds James." He nodded at her and kissed her cheek. She watched him go and watched him walk past Harry who looked like he was just getting on his rounds.

"Harry!" Amelia picked up the book and ran off to meet him. He stopped where she was standing and smiled at her.

"Hello Amelia." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her hand, making Amelia blush.

"What are you doing tonight?" She held the book in her hands, tapping it with her fingers to calm her nerves.

"I have rounds until 8." Amelia smiled and took a step towards him.

"Come join me for a party. Steerage at 9." Amelia watched him smile at her. He bent his head and placed a kiss to her red cheeks.

"I'll see you at 9."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia gripped jacks hand like it was her lifeline. She was laughing as they danced around the room, the music playing quite loudly kept the beat. She stepped in his toes again, and apologized again. He shrugged it off and continued to spin her around the room until the song was over. She smiled and gave him a quick hug and walked back to the table she was sitting at.

"I have never danced like that. That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" Amelia grabbed the glass of beer in front of her and started drinking the dark brown liquid. It had quenched her thirst but left her a little tipsy.

"You need to have more fun!" Jack tried to whisper in her ear but it came out as a quiet shout.

"I don't get out much actually." Amelia wiped the sweat from her forehead and leaned back in her chair. It was almost 9:30 and there was still no Harry. She foolishly told Jack that he had said he would come and he had been bugging her incessantly since then.

"He's not coming." She frowned and finished the beer she wasn't working on and grabbed another. She didn't need Harry to have fun but she would lying if she said she wasn't disappointed that he wasn't here.

"What?" Jack didn't hear her. She shook her head and was halfway done the second beer, when a hand on top of hers, made her stop drinking.

"Slow down Amelia.." She turned her head and saw Harry standing beside Jack and her, out of his uniform. A big smile worked its way into her face and she stood up and gave him a hug!

"You made it!" He wrapped his arms around her waist to both steady her and keep her balanced.

"How much have you had to drink?" She ignored his question and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the makeshift dance floor. She grabbed his hands and attempted to dance to the music, but stumbled over her feet.

"Amelia, relax. Just relax." He grabbed her left hand on his right and her right in his left.

"I wanna dance with you." He pulled her closer by the waist and when the music starts up again, he danced with her around the floor. He felt her step on his toes a few times, but he didn't care.

"Shit I'm sorry. I keep stepping on your toes." They had stoped dancing for a minute and stepped off to the side to avoid being hit by the other dancers.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Amelia took a deep breath and stretched her arms out high above her head.

"I'm glad you came down here Harry. I forgot to thank you for the book!" She had to almost yell into his ear to be heard. Harry nodded and looked at her before he grabbed her hands again.

"Dance with me!" She laughed when he spun her unexpectedly. She knocked into another man and apologized profusely, giving Harry a playful glare.

"Way to go!" He ignored her comment and spun her around once more, getting them to join the other couples dancing.

"You're clumsy! Not me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia walked on the deck with Harry, her arm in his. They had left the party about an hour ago and now were walking around outside. She was starting to feel a little too warm on steerage, with all the people and especially after dancing.

"Are you cold?" Amelia looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her carefully. She didn't want to be an inconvenience to him and she really didn't want to go inside yet. She was enjoying the way the stars looked in the sky, and the moon was bright and beautiful.

"Here, take it." His coat was draped around her shoulders and she felt the chill of the air disappear. She thanked Harry and their continued to walk down the deck.

"Amelia, do you trust me," Did she trust him? I suppose she did in a way. Her brother was very good friends with her and he hadn't really done anything to break her trust yet.

"I suppose I do. Why?" She wasn't given an answer. Her wrist was grabbed and her started pulling her to the edge of the ship.

"What are you doing? Don't. Don't please don't!" Harry didn't let go of her wrist. Instead he stood behind her and placed his arms on the sides of hers. She could feel his chest against her back, and his breath on her ear.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen. I'm not going to let you fall in. Just look over the railing. Trust me. There is nothing to be afraid of." Amelia felt like she was going to be sick. She shut her eyes tightly and gripped the railing as tight as she could manage.

"Relax, Amelia. I'm right here." She could feel the heat from his body radiate to her. Even thought it was cold out, and he was probably freezing, he still felt warm.

"Open your eyes. I'm here. Nothing will happen." Slowly, Amelia opened her eyes and peered over the rail. She felt her stomach start to churn and sweat forming on the back of her neck. She had never felt more vulnerable.

"It's okay." She pressed herself closer to Harry and his arms moved from her arms to her waist. He held on to her, keeping her firmly placed on the ship.

"I can't. I can't do this." She turned and faced him, their faces inches apart. She blushed when she realized just how close they were and licked her lips.

"You don't need to be afraid. You did great." She looked at his lips and then into his brown eyes. She loved the colour of his eyes.

"Harry..." She was stopped when he bent down and placed his lips on hers. She slowly wrapped her arms arind his neck and the kiss deepened. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and it took all the strength she had not to get dizzy.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." The kiss ended with him pulling away. He placed his forehead against hers and his arms tightened around her waist.

"Do it again." She whispered in his ear and when she moved her head back, she got a second kiss. He pulled her away from the railing and more to the middle of the deck.

He kept his arms around her waist and his hands were drawing circles where her hips were. Amelia placed one of her hands on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder. When she had pulled say this time, she was blushing like mad.

"It's cold out here." Amelia felt stupid. The first thing she says to him after they had kiss is that it's cold. She wanted to kick herself.

"Let's go inside." He grabbed her arm again, and placed a soft, quick kiss to her lips. Amelia sighed when he was done and started walking with him inside.

"Help! Somebody please! Help me!" Amelia froze when she heard screaming. It was coming from the other side of the ship and Harry dropped her arm immediately.

"Go inside, Amelia. I have to go." She ignored what he said and when she began running to the other side, she had followed. She followed him up the stairs to the bridge and down again to the other side.

When she had gotten there, there were other men present. She saw Jack standing by the railing with Rose lying on the deck, her hair a mess and her dress pulled up to he calves.

"Stay back and don't move an inch! Get the Master At Arms!" Amelia looked st Jack and frowned. There had to be some kind of a mistake. He wouldn't do something like this.

"Amelia, I told you to go inside. You don't need to see this." Harry's hand was on her arm and he had stepped in front of her, blocking jack from her view.

"What happened?" She tried to look around Harry, but couldn't quite make out jack.

"I don't know. It looks like he tried to take advantage of her." Amelia once again tried to look at Jack.

"Amelia please go back inside. You're freezing." Even though she was still wearing his jacket, she was freezing. She couldn't believe how damn cold it could get.

"The Master At Arms is here." Amelia looked at Harry, into his brown eyes, and took a step away from him. Maybe it was best if she went inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She took off his jacket and handed it back to him. He smiled st her and placed a kiss on her cold cheek. He grabbed his coat and folded it on his arm.

"Goodnight Amelia." She blushed and said goodnight. She walked back inside and was hit with a wave of heat. She rubbed her arms with her hands and made the long walk back to her room, feeling like she was walking on cloud 9.

She got to her room and locked the door behind her. She smiled widely and placed her hand on her lips. She had never been so damn excited for morning to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia knew she had to find Jack. She had to find out what really happened. She couldn't believe that Jack would do something like that. It wasn't like his character.

"Amelia.." Amelia screamed when she was dragged back into a supply closet. The door was closed and she was pushed against the door. She raised her hand to smack whoever grabbed her when she heard Harry's voice in her ear.

"Calm down! Jesus! No need to hit me!" Abby stopped her swing mid-hit and squinted. Harry was staring at her with a wicked grin, that she could barely make out in the dark

"You scared me half to death!" Amelia put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She felt his hands grab her waist and she blushed when she felt her body pressed against his.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you." She closed her eyes when the light was turned on and she had to give her eyes time to adjust.

"What are we doing in here anyway?" She looked at Harry and felt her face getting hot. He was watching her the whole time, their faces inches apart. She blushed when she noticed him looking at her lips, and she was doing the same. She was looking at his lips and she leaned in closer when his arms around her waist tightened.

"Amelia..." She put a finger to his lips and soon replaced her finger on his lips, with her own lips. The kiss was light and nervous at first but when he kissed back, and placed more pressure on her lips, she deepened the kiss.

"Stop. Stop. Please." She pulled away as the kiss got more heated and she started fanning her very red face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." His forehead met hers and she heard him breathing a little heavy. She was too, breathing a little heavy, and the heat in the room started to rise.

It was a very small room and there was little space. She was pressed to his body and he was pressed to her. Her hands were on his chest and she swore she could feel his heartbeat.

"It's okay. I just don't want to get intimate in a storage closet." She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, Harry was staring straight at her, but she felt like it was through her.

"God, you're beautiful." He kissed her once again and Amelia melted into the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and she put every damn emotion she had into that kiss. She had never felt so many things for one man before until she had met Harold Lowe.

"We really should get out of here. And I have rounds. I was wondering if you would join me for dinner." He smiled at her and almost immediately she had said yes. His hands were placed on the sides of her face and his thumbs were stroking her cheeks.

"I think I may be in love with you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia swore she was going to find Jack earlier in the day but had gotten...distracted by Harry. Now, with it being after lunch, she figured she would try her luck. She first went to third class and walked around the deck trying to see if she could see the American artist. When she didn't find him, she thought maybe first class.

She had just barely placed her foot down on first class, when a man went rushing past her. She fell into the railing on the side of the ship and gripped it with all her might. She was staring face first into the dark, deadly ocean. She felt her breathing pick up. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"Breath. Breath Amelia breath." She clamped her eyes shut and inhaled sharply. She was telling herself she could do it. She was telling herself to step away from the railing and everything would be fine.

"Breath Amelia. Breath." She inhaled and exhaled. She opened her eyes and looked down into the water. She gulped and her knuckles turned white from her holding onto the metal rails.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" Abby turned her head and saw a first class passenger looking at her with a great deal of concern on her face. He was with either his wife, or his mistress, who looked at her like she was scum of the earth.

"Miss?" Amelia saw spots in her vision and she felt the dark creeping up on her. She was going to faint.

"We need help! Somebody help!" Amelia felt her body sway back and forth before it all went black and she felt nothing.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

James was just coming off of his rounds, and being replaced by Harry, when one of the stewards got his attention. He looked like he was in a panic and it took a few moment for him to be able to speak properly.

"A woman was pushed into the rails and a first class passenger tried asking her if she was okay. She ended fainting. I need help." James didn't hesitate to follow the steward. When he had gotten to the area, there was a small crowd. He pushed his way through and when he saw his sister lying there, he ran to her side and lifted her head off of the deck.

"Amelia? Amelia wake up!" She was breathing, he could see her chest rising and falling, but she was out.

"I have smelling salts...Amelia?" Harry was kneeling beside James and when James looked at Harry, he felt a deep scowl work its way into his face. He could see that Harry was involved with his sister, he could even see that he probably loved her. It was written on his face, clear as day.

"Give me those." He grabbed them from Harry and gently waved them under her nose. It only took a couple seconds and she was coughing and trying to sit up. She leaned to the side and coughed loudly.

"Ami, are you okay? Ami please what happened?" James had only ever called her that when he was either trying to annoy the piss out of her or when he was concerned about her.

"I was pushed. I thought I was going over the railing. I panicked." He followed her eyes as they landed on Harry. When she saw his scowl, she broke eye contact with Harry and instead looked at him.

"Thank God you're alright. Let's get you some water." James helped her stand and he grabbed her arm gently. He could feel Harry staring at her, watching her, and he wanted nothing more than to tell him to fuck off.

"I'm fine James. Really. I'm fine."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Alright! New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

glitterstar7

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to the followers:

kblatz

LookingatJordan

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

LookingatJordan

The3tostitos


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia laid back in bed and placed the cold cloth back across her forehead. James had insisted that she stay in bed because 'she clearly wasn't feeling well'. He had even gone through the trouble of having a stewardess come and check on her every hour. Amelia closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off into sleep. She was almost asleep when she felt a warm hand on hers.

"Love? Are you okay?" She opened one eye and saw Harry sitting on her bed, uniform complete expect his hat.

"Harry? What're you doing here?" He smiled and leaned forward and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"We had dinner plans but since you're stuck here, I brought dinner to you." Amelia felt herself blush at such a sweet gesture. And true to his word, Harry had 2 trays with their dinner, and a glass of beer for Harry, and what Amelia assumed was tonic water for her.

"Harry you didn't have to. I'm sorry about missing our dinner date." She sat up and moved back until her back was against the headboard.

"Don't worry about it. I was worried about you ever since you fainted on the deck." She removed the cloth from her forehead and held the tray when it was placed on her lap.

"Are you going to eat? I managed to sweet talk to the chef into giving us 2 trays as well as a little extra dessert." Amelia let out a small laugh when Harry winked at her and uncovered their food.

"Thank you Harry. You're really too sweet." She got a smile in between Harry eating and Amelia followed suite by slowly eating her food. She looked at him every once in a while and he looked at her. They hadn't said much during dinner, and Amelia thought it might have been a little awkward since their closet incident.

"Come to a party with me tonight. James doesn't have to know." Harry put down his food and smiled widely at her.

"in steerage?" Amelia nodded and when Harry reached over and grabbed her hand, she blushed.

"Promise me you won't drink too much this time."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia stepped down into steerage and felt herself letting go. She held onto Harry'S hand tightly and dragged him towards a familiar face.

"Bella! You came to enjoy the party huh?" Fabrizio was standing awfully close to a pretty blond woman, but still gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You brought your fiancé, yes?" Amelia's face flushed and she shook her head vigorously.

"No, no. I'm not engaged. This is Harry! He's an officer on the ship!" Amelia froze when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips connect with her cheek.

"Si, she's my bella fiancé." Amelia turned her head and gave Harry a dirty look. He grinned and kissed her cheek again, ignoring the look.

"He jests." Despite him joking, Fabrizio still smiled widely.

"You two make a good couple!" Amelia's mouth went dry and she became lost for words. What did she say to that?

"Fabrizio we're not..." Amelia stopped herself. What exactly were they?

"Lets dance, Amelia." She felt one of his hands leave her waist and grab her hand. She was spun out into the dance floor. She didn't expect to dance, but clearly Harry had.

He danced with her for the next half hour and by the time she was done dancing, her feet hurt and she was thirsty as a sinner. She made her way to the table and sat down, grabbing whatever beer was there.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" She felt Harry's breath on her ear and she shuddered. He was behind her with his arms beside hers, trapping her into her seat.

"N-no." Amelia fanned her face. Harry was brining out all sorts of feelings in her and she didn't know which was stronger. Anticipation, excitement, desire, longing?

"You are beautiful Amelia. Your brother was right to be protective of you. But I won't hurt you. I'll treat you right. Your brother doesn't need to worry about me, love. I said I think I may be in love with you and that's true. I know I am. And when the ship docks, I want to buy you a ring." Amelia felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing right now.

"Harry..." She turned back to look at him. He was staring at her with such a heavy gaze. There was something deep in his eyes that made her heart beat loud in her chest. She put a hand on her chest to try and slow her heart rate down.

"I met you for a reason Amelia. Your are beautiful and lovely. You are such an amazing woman, so sweet and charming. You are such a kind hearted woman. The kind that needs to be taken care of properly." Amelia couldn't tell but she wore the temperature of the room was going up by the second. She had tried to turn as much as possible to give herself the best view of Harry.

"We've only known each other a few days." She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers.

"Romeo and Juliet knew each other for 24 hours and they married. Their love is considered one of the greatest. It only takes a short while for a man or woman to find the one." Amelia felt the world stop. Harry pressed his lips to her hand and she licked her lips.

"Amelia, will you?" He didn't have to completely say it for her to know what he was trying to say.

"Yes. Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. He grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss, only stopping when someone bumped into them.

"Come with me."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia stood outside of his room and looked around nervously. She wasn't supposed to be here and she didnt want to get caught by either her brother or one of the higher up officers.

"Relax, love. Relax." Harry put his hands on her cheeks and Amelia looked at his brown eyes.

"Relax. Nothing has to happen. I only thought it would be nice to talk where I could hear what you were saying." Amelia nodded and once Harry had gotten the door open, she walked in.

His room wasn't as big as she knew the captains was, but it wasn't as cramped as she knew steerage rooms were. There was a single bed and a desk with a lamp and of course a small closet.

"It's nice in here." Amelia laughed as Harry started grabbing some clothes and throwing them into his closet.

"Don't worry about the mess. I lived with James." Harry finished what he was doing anyway and then he came and sat beside her on his bed. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Harry was turning out to the best damn thing about this trip.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat beside Amelia on one of the benches on the second class deck. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled when she moved closer to him.

"My life isn't all that glamorous. I was born and raised in Scarborough. I'm the youngest sibling and when my brother left to go to school, my heart broke. My brother was and is my hero. Still to this day, I look up to my brother. He may be stubborn and infuriate me, but he is one of my closest friends." Harry listened to her life story, or at least what she had told him.

She was in the middle of telling him about her school life, when Harry asked about her earlier life. He knew from James where she was born and raised, but he wanted to hear it from her. He loved listening to her talk.

"What about you Harry? What's your life story?" Harry sat back against the bench and moved his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"My father is a business man. He had been pressuring me about taking over the family business but I loved and love the sea. I didn't want to take over the family business." He looked at Amelia. She was watching him intently, hanging onto every word.

"I ran away when I was 14 and I started my sailing career. I keep in touch with my mother, but I haven't talked to my father in years. The pressure was too much for me and I didn't want to be stuck in a job I didn't like." Amelia placed her one hand on top of his and gave him a kind smile.

"You should never have to do anything you don't like. It's admirable. You did what you always wanted to do. You followed your own dreams and not your fathers." Harry watched her carefully.

She did look like James, in some ways. They shared the same hair, but not the same eyes. They shared the same face shape, and they both had dimples. Harry found the dimples on Amelia made her look even more beautiful, at least to Harry. She was around 5'3" Harry thought, and she had an hourglass shape that she tried to hide.

She was more than just beauty to Harry. She was smart and funny, she made him laugh with her witty comments and the things she would say under her breath. She was shy and would often look away when meeting new people. She licked her lips when she was nervous.

"Harry?" Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips unexpectedly. He waited just a moment before she reacted and he gripped his arms like her life depended on it. Harry's hand moved behind her and rested on the middle of her back, pulling her forward towards him.

"I'm in love with you." He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes and swore he could hear her heart beating.

"I want you." Amelia spoke the words that sent chills down Harry's spine. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, her body touching his.

"I want you. And I'm not changing my mind."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia stood inside of Harry's room feeling more and more nervous as she watched the clock. Harry had told her he would be right back, after almost being caught by First Officer Murdoch.

"Amelia? Let me in." Amelia unlocked the door and Harry walked in, locking it behind her.

"Everything is all good." He smiled st her and placed both of his hands on her cheeks and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. The kiss was deepening and getting more and more heated.

"I love you." Amelia felt a rush sweep through her as she felt Harry's hands lower from her shoulders and then to her hips. She reached for his tie and slowly pulled it loose. She pulled it off and tossed it towards the desk chair.

"You're beautiful Amelia." Amelia started unbuttoning Harry's shirt as he unbuttoned he dress. She was scared. She didn't know what to think or do and she was scared. But she was never so sure of anything before in her life. She loved Harry, but she was too scared to say it just yet.

Amelia finally got his shirt unbuttoned and pulled it halfway down his arms when she had the opportunity to look at him. Harry was such an attractive man and the sight of him made her face go red. He was so damn handsome.

"Help me with this?" Harry had gotten stuck on her corset and Amelia reached behind her and grabbed one of the ties and tugged on it. She didn't have a maid with her and she didn't want to bother the stewardesses, so she had learned to put her corest on loosely by herself.

"My god..." Amelia looked aaay as she felt Harry's eyes on her, looking her over. She didn't know whether to cover herself up or just let it go.

"You're so beautiful Amelia. You have no idea." She looked back at Harry. He kissed her again, his hands drawing circles into her hips.

"I want to make sure you want to do this." Harry looked at her, into her eyes. Amelia thought of James and how he would disapprove of this, of them. She fought her feeling about James' disappointment until they had completely disappeared. She was an adult. She could make her own decisions.

"Yes. I want this. I love you." Amelia undressed herself and stood in front of Harry, blushing wildly. She watched his eyes move up and down her body, before he looked into her eyes, his eyes full of desire.

Amelia gasped when Harry picked her up and placed her on the bed. He lay on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he got off the bed and finished undressing himself. Amelia looked away and only looked back when he put this thumb under her chin and his forefinger on her chin. He moved her head back towards him, bringing her attention with it.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. It will be okay. I love you. I will never hurt you." Amelia nodded and when she felt Harry put some of his body weight on her, she bit her lip. She had never done this before and her nerves were running wild.

"Amelia, trust me. I will not hurt you. I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Amelia, Amelia...Get up love." Amelia woke up to her shoulder being shaken and when she had turned over, she saw Harry smiling at her, dressed in his uniform. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips, lingering there for a moment.

"Harry...is something wrong?" Amelia sat up in bed and let out a loud yawn. She was so tired from the night before and she could feel her body aching. it had been her first time being intimate and she was still quite sore.

"Nothings wrong. I just thought you might want to get up. It's 11am, sleepyhead." Amelia groaned and fell back in bed. She had seriously slept in and couldn't believe it was as late as it was.

"Damn. I feel lazy." Amelia threw the blankets off of her legs and sat up on the edge of the bed. She had placed her feet on the floor and stretched her arms above her head. She could feel Harry watching her and she blushed when she realized she wasn't covered.

"Sorry!" She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up, her face flushing.

"It's okay, Amelia. We were intimate. Don't feel like you need to be shy around me. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable." She got another kiss from Harry. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. She loved the feeling of his body touching hers. She loved him.

"You're going on rounds?" She saw Harry nod.

"I have rounds and then I need to get some sleep and then I have rounds again tonight." Amelia nodded and stretched once more before getting out of bed. She got dressed and quick as possible, knowing that Harry would have some things to do before he officially started.

"I'll see you tonight on deck then." Amelia smiled and gave him a quick kiss and once she was ready, she snuck out of his room and out of the crews passage.

She walked down the halls until she got to her room. She close and locked the door behind her, and then began to change. She didn't tell like wearing a corset and she didn't think she'd even be able to put it on well by herself.

"Forget it." Amelia forgoed the corset and finished putting her dress on and then grabbed her coat. She was going to go and find jack. She hadn't really found jack since he had saved Rose.

"Jack!" Amelia had spotted Jack sitting with Tommy and Fabrizio. She picked up the end of her dress and walked over, trying to avoid stepping or tripping on the lace.

"Hello bella Amelia. Your fiancé is working no?" Amelia brushed and gently smacked Fabrizio's arm.

"I told you he's not my fiancé. What are you doing anyway?" She knew that wasn't true. She knew Harry promised to get her a ring when they docked, but she sure as hell wouldn't tell him that.

"Jack is trying to talk to rose. He needs to get on the first class deck to do that though. First class bastards have their deck guarded almost." Amelia frowned and looked over at jack. He had a real urgency to see Rose. He looked desperate.

"I'll just climb over the edge." Amelia stood and followed the trio as they walked up to the gate that blocked third class from second and first.

"Jack I don't think that's a good idea. If they catch you, they'll send you right back to third class." Amelia's protests fell on deaf ears. Jack opened the gate and ran up the stairs, reaching the edge of the first class deck. The other two men came and helped hoist him over the edge. Amelia watched as he disappeared over the edge, and she wished him luck.

"What're you doing here? You don't belong here. Get back where you belong." Amelia frowned as Tommy and Fabrizio were ushered back to third class.

"Were they bothering you miss?" Amelia continued to frown.

"They we're here on my invitation." She had no idea if he would actually believe her. She really should be down in third class herself if it weren't for James scrounging money for a second class ticket.

"They can't be up here Miss. You really shouldn't waste your energy on men like that." Amelia rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs to the third class deck. She spotted fabrizio and Tommy not too far away and joined them by a bench.

"First class shites. Who do they think built this ship? Hard working third class Irishmen." Amelia sat on the bench next to them and leaned back. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face. It was a warm day, one of the days that didn't have a chill to the wind.

"They don't care about anyone but themselves. Selfish bastards." Amelia listened to the pair of them talk. She did share some of their thoughts and feelings for first class, but not every single first class man and women were like that.

"Tea?" Amelia opened one eye and smiled widely. Harry was standing in front of her, holding a cup of tea out to her.

"Harry! Thank you!" She took the cup he handed her and held it in hands. She took a small sip and looked st him still standing there.

"I want to see you tonight if you are not busy." Amelia smiled and nodded her head. Harry bent down and placed a kiss to her cheek, his lips lingering there for a minute.

"I'll see you tonight, miss Moody."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia stood outside of Harry's room, waiting to be let into his room. She was anxious and nervous that someone would see her and someone would tell her brother.

"Harry!" Amelia knocked on the door again and waited. After a few minutes and Amelia about to give up, Harry opened the door and shot her a flirty smile.

"Come in, love." Amelia giggled and walked into the room. Harry had taken off his hat and jacket but left his white shirt and tie on. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was untucked. Amelia blushed and bit her lip. He was such an attractive man.

"Hello Harry." She kissed his cheek and sat down on his bed. He himself had leaned against the desk, watching her.

"Amelia..." Amelie couldn't help it. She stood and walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, hungrily. He responded immediately by turning and placing her on the desk. His lips found her neck and he began kissing her up and down her neck, focusing on her soft spot.

"I've never wanted you more." Amelia started undoing the buttons of her dress, desperate for contact with him. She needed him.

"i love you." Amelia squeaked when Harry picked her up and gently tossed her on the bed. He placed his body on hers and when she wasn't paying attention, he blew softly on her ear.

"I love you, Amelia."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewer:

PrettyMusic


	14. Chapter 14

April 14th, 9am

Amelia held her brothers arm as the pair walked around the deck. Since they had both came on Titanic, they hadn't spent as much time together as Amelia and James would've liked. James was busy with his duties as 6th officers and Amelia was busy spending time with Harry, when he was free, and then the rest of the time was with Jack, Fabrzizo and Tommy.

"It's getting much colder out. Aren't they worried about icebergs?" Amelia had remembered her brother mentioning the warnings about them, coming from all sorts of ships in the area.

"They've gotten plenty of warnings, but don't worry Amelia. Nothing will happen. It's a safe ship." Amelia stopped walking as a few children ran in front of her. As they passed, she smiled at them and they smiled back, before running away.

"You have more patience with children than I do." Amelia looked at her brother out of the corner of his eye. She always had more patience than her brother in a lot of aspects.

"You can't tell me you're not looking forward to becoming a father one day?" They had stopped walking near a bench and James sat down with her. He had smiled briefly and then looked towards the railing and the ocean.

"I am. I never said I wasn't. I just don't have patience for children. I also don't think I'd be able to stay away from the ocean. I would want to be sailing most of the year. It's truly where I feel most at home." Amelia leaned against her brother and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could share your passion for sailing James. I love the ocean and the beach, I even love being on ships. But the _open_ ocean is what scares me. I wish it didn't, but it really does." Amelia sighed and glanced at him and then looked where he was looking.

There were few people milling about on deck, most probably still eating breakfast or inside where it was a little warmer. There was still a morning chill and if weren't for her brother being busy later, Amelia wouldn't have been outside herself.

"I'm not going to lie Amelia. The open ocean can be a beautiful thing, but it can also be deadly. The waves and the storms a ship can pass through...even a grown man with nerves of steel would lose his resolve." Amelia looked at her brother. He wasn't looking at her but rather out at the ocean, once more.

"You wanted to talk to me about Harry. But you don't know how to bring the subject up." He looked at her and then leaned forward, placed his elbows on his knees.

"You love him." There was no question. He wasn't asking her, he was telling her. Amelia nodded and leaned back against the bench, feeling her nerves start to get to her. She didn't want to talk to James about Harry. She didn't want another lecture.

"He loves you. I know he does. Ami...he's my best friend but...his family is well off. He doesn't care about money but his family owns a business, his father has been pressuring him to take over. Ami..." Amelia didn't need him to finish speaking. She knew what he was going to say.

"James he told me he was being pressured. He told me his father wanted him to take over. I know that. I also know his father probably wouldn't approve of me. Harry and I have already had this discussion. He said he would never take over the business. He said he would continue to sail and that's it." Amelia looked at James. He looked at her quickly and then looked away.

"What kind of life would you have with a sailor? You'd be stuck at home alone with children, raising them by yourself and your husband would be away. You would be lonely. You'd miss him." Amelia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jesus, James. We love each other but we haven't discussed marriage." She tried to ignore the look James was giving her.

"You migh not have." Amelia felt her heart stop. Was James really saying what she thought he was saying? Had Harry talked to him about marriage?

"James what're you..." Amelia was cut off by James standing, and running his hand over his over his face, stopping to massage his temples.

"Jesus Amelia, now is not the time to play naive. You honestly think you'd sleep with a man more than once, have him fall in love with you and there not be a discussion of marriage? We're best friends and while he doesn't go into details, because God forbid if he did, he'd be overboard...he does talk to me. As both his best friend and your brother..." Amelia watched James pace back and forth in front of her.

"Yes there have been discussions of marriage. Bloody hell Amelia, what do you even know about him? You've known him for less than a week." Amelia pulled on James' arm to get him to stop pacing as well as sit back down on the bench.

"I love him James. Yes, I have known him for less than a week, and yes, we probably don't know enough about each other...but I love him. If he discussed marriage, than that's his decision I suppose. But it was only a discussion, right? He only talked about it. It doesn't mean he will go out and buy a ring and it doesn't mean he will ask. It doesn't even mean he was talking about me. I love him, but that doesn't mean that in a week or a month we'll even be together. I hope we will but nothing is guaranteed. I may die tomorrow, you never know. So please relax..." Amelia squeezed James' arm and made him look at her.

"You're more naive than I thought you were if you don't realize he was talking about you. You think you won't be together in a week or a month? Amelia, you are as much in love with him as he is with you. You'll be together." Amelia closed her eyes and took deep breaths. It took an the strength she had not to throttle her brother.

"You want me to find someone I love to settle down with and then you complain and say that I'm making the wrong decision?" She heard James sigh beside her and then he stood and started pacing again.

"I'm not saying you're making the wrong decision. Fall in love, which you have, I don't care about that. I just don't want you to rush into marriage and then regret it later. I'm not saying you will but I worry about you. You're my baby sister. I have to worry about you." Amelia stood and stopped her brother she pacing by giving him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his will jacket. She loved her brother, he was her hero and she knew all he wanted was the best for her.

"I love you James. You're my best friend I want you to know that. You only want what's best for me. I love that about you." Amelia broke the hug and took a step away from him.

"I love Harry and if he has decided to discuss marriage with you, and if he should ever ask, I would not say no. I would accept, and whatever happens from them on, happens. If it works out, it works out. And if it doesn't then I pick up the pieces and I move on. No matter what happens, I will survive and I will be okay. I'll always have you as my brother and I know you'll always be looking out for me." This time James hugged her. He pulled her into an almost bone-crushing hug.

"Always, baby sister."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

That makes me sad thinking that it could be one of the last conversations they have. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

carmeleissle5cullen

.2016

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest

Guest

Thanks to everyone who followed so far:

kblatz

chrisii1991

carmeleissle5cullen

aloha4life

The3tostitos

.2016

LookingatJordan

DeniiXloveZelda

And thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites so far:

chrisii1991

carmeleissle5cullen

aloha4life

.2016

The3tostitos

LookingatJordan

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	15. Chapter 15

April 14th 1:00pm

Harry ran his hand over his face feeling exhaustion hit him like a tonne of bricks. He had a terrible sleep last night and it had seemed like he was on his rounds for ages. All he wanted to do was go to bed and have a solid 12 hour sleep. But as it was, he still had a half hour of his rounds, and then he would have to have something to eat.

"Mr. Lowe there seems to be a pretty woman looking for you, outside. Go talk to her and then go get some rest. You won't do anyone any good if you've fallen overboard from falling asleep." Harry sighed and fixed his hat and tie, before thanking Charles and walking away from his post, outside.

"I don't see any..." Harry stopped mid-sentence when he felt two soft hands covering his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to figure it ou, when he caught a faint scent of fresh flowers.

"Amelia?" He heard her soft giggle from behind him and when he moved her hands, And turned to face her, he caught a dimpled smile.

"Hello Harry." He didn't stop himself nor did he care that Charles was watching. He pulled her in by her waist and gave her a gentle but demanding kiss. He could feel her giggle into the kiss and when he pulled away, she was blushing.

"Well hello to you too." He glanced over her shoulder and frowned. Not only was Charles watching, but so was Joe.

"I wanted to see if you were hungry. Since you should be off about now." Harry pulled his attention from the two officers and placed it on Amelia.

"Of course I am. Will you join me?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He grabbed her arm and led her away from the prying eyes and back to the Offcers mess hall.

"You look so tired. You should go get some rest after. I can always meet you later." Harry sat down with his plate of food and in between eating, he tried to talk to her.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind staying with me?" Harry felt weak asking her to stay with him, but he had a better nights rest with her there.

"Of course Harry. I will." Harry smiled tiredly and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him. He didn't stop until he was in his room, and once there, he took his coat off, his hat off and his tie. The rest of his uniform he left as he fell into the bed and shoved his head into his pillow.

"You look so tired." Harry felt her fingers running through his hair and he sighed contently. She was going to put him to sleep, not that he minded, if she kept that up.

"Lay down." He wasn't sure if she would hear him mumbling into his pillow. He waited for a moment and when he turned his head, he saw her taking her dress off as well as her corset.

"I'll be right there." He watched her reach around her back and pull at the strings of her corset until it was loose enough to be pulled off. He watched her the entire time, his mind and heart racing. She was so beautiful he almost couldn't believe it some days.

"Come lay down." His accent was thicker and his voice deeper. He wanted her. She drove him crazy and he wanted her.

"I believe you're staring, Officer Lowe." Harry licked his lips as she walked towards him, her hips swaying. She was driving him crazy.

"I can't help it." She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her arms on both sides of his head and she bent down, her lips barely touching his.

"Do you think I'm desirable?" Harry had never seen this side of her, at least not yet, but he loved it.

"Yes. You are." He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her onto his body and then flipped her over, trapping her beneath him. He smiled down at her, and despite being exhausted, was very excited for what was to come.

"I thought you were tired?" Harry closed his eyes when he felt her hands on his face, running over his features.

"I am. But you drive me crazy." He heard her giggle underneath him and when he opens his eyes, she was smiling at him.

"I love you Harry." Harry didn't answer her, he instead kissed her and showed her how much he loved her by his actions; not his words.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

James stood on the bridge with First Officer Murdoch, during his first set of rounds for the day. There were a few first class passengers milling around, but none had come onto the bridge as of yet. That was until the Bukater-Hockley's had come up. They were on a tour of the ship with both the Captain and Mr. Andrews.

Of all the first class passengers, James seemed to Like Hockley the least. He didn't find him just arrogant, no he was arrogant and a rude bastard. He was constantly treating the crew like they were dirt. And the one of the only times his sister had run into him, he called her third class trash.

James looked at them out of the corner of his eye, watching the redhead. She must've been the Rose that Amelia had talked about. The one that fell in love with a third class passenger, but hadn't admitted it.

"Another iceberg warning, sir." James shared a look with Will. They had been getting iceberg warnings all day and the Captain thought nothing of it.

"Oh not to worry. Very normal for this time of year. In fact I've ordered the last boilers lit." James and the other officers trusted the Captain. But he, himself, wondered if rushing the voyage was a good idea. They would've arrived on time without lighting the last few boilers.

"Don't worry miss." James glanced over at Rose. She looked like she was in a daze, not white paying attention yet not quite in a far off place. She looked...in between.

"Hello James." James nodded when she passed him and then looked ahead once more. James had known that Amelia had spent some time with Rose, and she must've told her about him.

"Can you tell Amelia that I would like to speak with her? When you see her next?" James nodded and gave Rose a weak smile when Hockley had come behind he and grabbed her wrist.

"I will."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

glitterstar7

.2016

Guest

Guest


	16. Chapter 16

April 14th 4pm

Amelia walked up to the first class deck feeling anxious. She had gotten word from James that Rose Dewitt Bukater had wanted to speak to her but she hadn't had the faintest idea why. She had only met the woman a handful of times, and one of those times was below deck in steerage.

"Rose?" Amelia saw her leaning against the railing, her hands lightly draped over. Amelia stood back, really hoping that Rose wouldn't expect her to go to the railing. She hoped she would opt for a bench instead.

"Amelia, hello again." Amelia smiled nervously when she saw Rose still leaving against the railing. She took one step towards the railing and clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot. You are frightened. We'll go sit down." Amelia smiled appreciatively and followed Rose to a bench. She sat down beside her and had just turned to face her, when Rose began speaking.

"I need advice. And there's not many people I can turn to. No one in first class understands and I wouldn't want them to. I don't need my mother or Cal to find out what I may be planning." Amelia found herself distracted by the ring that was on Rose's left hand. It was probably more expensive than everything Amelia had ever owned and then some.

"I am thinking of leaving once the ship docks. Leaving Cal and my mother and going with Jack. I love Jack and I want to spend my life with him. He did something to me today and it really is true." Amelia watched as Rose glanced at her left hand and touched the diamonds in her ring.

"If you love him you should be with him. I have no idea what you're going though, and I never would. My mother and father want me to marry for love. They don't have someone they're trying to get me to marry. I honestly would say go with Jack. Be happy with Jack." Amelia leaned back against the bench. She could almost see the wheels in Rose's head turning.

"If I leave with him when the ship docks, I would be happy. If I stay with Cal my mother will be happy and I will be miserable." Amelia knew Rose knew what to do.

"If I were you, I'd go with Jack. You may not have known him long, but Romeo and Juliet knew each other for 24 hours and they were married. And their love story is considered the greatest ever told." She could feel Rose's eyes on her and she turned and gave her a smile.

"Let yourself be happy. You'll exhaust yourself if you try impressing everyone all the time. Live for yourself."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia had caught James before he went back on his rounds for the night. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his body and gave him a tight hug. She could hear him mumble in protest, but it was only a minute before he hugged her back.

"What is wrong with you?" He jokingly pushed her away and gave her a stern look. Amelia rolled her eyes and reached out and smacked his shoulder.

"Am I not allowed to hug my brother?" Amelia gave him another hug to annoy him and let out a giggle when she heard him groan.

"You're so annoying sometimes." Amelia saw him smile and he grabbed her arm and led her to a bench, where they sat side by side.

"I wanted to thank you. For supporting my decision to be with Harry. I talked to Rose today and her mother would not approve of her choice. She said her mother would and will try everything in her power to make sure she marries Cal. I couldn't imagine having a family who didn't support my decisions. I couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone I don't love." She looked over at James. He was smiling at her, a little awkwardly.

"It still bothers me a little. My sister is sleeping and in love with one of my best friends. I suppose it's hard to imagine you growing up into a woman who can make her own decisions. I remember when you were 4 years old and following me like a lost puppy." Amelia giggled and leaned against him. She did remember that. James was her hero. He still is.

"I remember that. You would always try and come up with excuses why I couldn't do things with you. Mother always caught your lies and made you take me." Amelia shared a laugh with James. They had good memories together.

"Make sure he takes care of you. Because I'll play big brother and I'll hurt him if he hurts you." Amelia rolled her eyes again and gave his shoulder another shove.

"You will not. You're all talk. You won't do anything." Amelia saw James shrug and then it became quiet between the pair.

"Do you remember the summer it rained so heavily the river flooded?" Amelia nodded and turned on the bench to face him as best as possible.

"Yes I remember. It rained for 3 days straight. I wanted to go outside so badly and pay in the rain. Mother let me once and I was outside for hours. I ended up getting sick and in bed for a week straight." Amelia remembered that moment well.

She was holed up in her room and in her bed, unable and unallowed to get out of bed. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to get up and do something. She wanted to run and play with her siblings.

James had come back for the summer and it had been his first time back in what seemed like years. He wasn't going to be home for the whole summer, only for about a month and he would be gone again.

Instead of James going out with one of his old friends, he stayed home and took care of her. He stayed home and helped her eat and drink. He held her hair when she threw up and held cold clothes on her forehead when she was hot. He had taken care of her.

"You took care of me until I was better. You gave up for week long of fun with your friends to take care of your sister." Amelia leaned over and gave her brother s hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you James, for always being there."

-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New Chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

April 14th 9pm

Harry grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her behind him as he weaved in and out of the people below deck. He knew he probably should have been sleeping to prepare for his rounds later, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Where are we going?" Harry smiled at Amelia, but never answered her, just continued on pulling her through steerage.

"Harry!" He heard her giggle from behind him and he smiled to himself. She made him happy and he made her happy and that's all he wanted. James no longer would bug her about their relationship, and it seemed like they were on a good path.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it." Harry stopped walking, finally, when they were at one of the stairways leading out of steerage, but not the main staircase.

"If we were leaving steerage why didn't we use the main stairwell?" Harry ignored her comment and leaned forward, giving her a light and soft kiss.

"Because we're using this one instead. Come on, let's keep going." Harry grabbed her hand again, his fingers intertwining with hers, and pulled her up from steerage and onto the deck of the ship.

"Stay here alright? I'll be right back." Amelia sighed and nodded her head and Harry quickly left and went into the officers quarters, and then lounge.

He grabbed his long coat and a blanket, and then went to the lounge, grabbing a tea with tea.

"Harry what're you doing?" Harry ignored Jospeh Boxhall's questioning, and instead gave him a smile.

"Goodnight Jospeh." Harry made his way back out to the deck and sat the tray down and then turned his attention to Amelia.

"God I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so cold. Here..." Harry wrapped his long coat around Amelia and handed her a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around Harry's coat on her frame, and smiled brightly at him.

"Follow me." Harry grabbed the tray and walked to the first class deck, and once there he set the tray down on the deck.

"Sit down but leave room." He watched Amelia sit down on a deck chair, and once she seemed settled, he came and sat down behind her. He got himself settled and pulled her into his body and took the blanket from her and wrapped it around both of them.

"Harry..." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then directed his attention to the stars above the pair.

"That's the Big Dipper, and there's Little Dipper. And Orion." Harry took his hand in hers and traced the star patterns with both of their hands. He felt her lean back against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's very calm tonight. No wind, no moon." Harry pulled the blanket tighter around the two of them and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Roamin' in the gloamin' on the bonnie banks o' Clyde. Roamin' in the gloamin' wae my lassie by my side. When the sun has gone to rest, that's the time we love the best. O, it's lovely roamin' in the gloamin." Harry heard her laugh and turn her head to look back at him as much as possible.

"That's a Scottish song and as far as I can tell, you're Welsh." Harry kissed her temple and pulled her back further against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"I am Welsh. But the song carries the same sentiment no matter what country it comes from. Love is love after all. And I love you." Harry kissed her shoulder blades and then worked his way up her neck and then her jawline.

"You're beautiful Miss Moody and I love you. I don't think you know just how much I love you." He could feel her relax in his hold and he had almost worried she'd gone to sleep on him.

"I love you too." Harry felt a small shiver from her an she gently sat her up and then reached over and grabbed the teacups.

"Here, to help you stay warm. If it gets too cold we'll go back inside." He handed it to her and when she grabbed it, their hands brushed. She pulled it to her lips and took a slow sip from it.

"This is good. Thank you Harry." Harry smiled and drank from his own teacup he wasn't used to the cold, but he figured he faired better than Amelia had. She may have had a long sleeved dress on, and it didn't look like it was thin, but she had no coat and no gloves.

"You're welcome, love. I feel like this is what I do a lot of the time. Make tea. James says it's because I'm so good at making it." Harry once again rest his head on her shoulder and slowly took a deep breath. It was such a calm night, such a beautiful night, and he got to spend it exactly how he wanted.

"Mr brother used to take the girls he was courting to the beach and they'd sit on the pier for hours. I never understood why. I always thought it was silly, sitting on a dock doing nothing. I understand now. It's nice to sit and enjoy someone's company." Harry smiled and pulled the blanket tighter around their frames.

James and Amelia were close, even though she was younger. He was protective of her for a reason. Amelia had such a sweet and innocent soul and such a good heart, and people would take advantage of that. Harry never would, but he knew others would. He had seen it and it wasn't something he wished on anyone, especially not Amelia.

"I love the ocean. I love sailing. It will be a long time before I quit." Harry hoped that sailing would be in his future, as well as Amelia. He didn't want to lose her, but he also knew that some women wanted a husband to be home every night and not out on the ocean.

"I love the ocean too. I don't exactly share James' love of sailing, or yours, but I do love the ocean. If you want to be out sailing for months at a time, that's fine. You just have to come back to me, Harold Lowe." Harry laughed and kissed up and down her face, tightening his grip on her waist

"Always."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia sighed and relaxed against Harry's frame. She had finished her tea and was now leaning against him, just watching the stars. He had his arms wrapped around her frame and then the blanket wrapped around the pair of them. She was curled up into him at this point, and if was a little warmer, she would've been sleeping.

"Amelia, love, we should get you to bed." Amelia yawned and moved forward, letting Harry stand. She reached out and grabbed his outstretched hand and was pulled to her feet.

"You're freezing. I shouldn't have kept you out this long. Come on, we'll get you inside and warmed up." Amelia waited as Harry grabbed the teacups and the tray and then walked with him back inside, the blanket wrapped around her and his long coat.

"Thank you for tonight Harry. It's been such a perfect night." Amelia yawned again and ran her hand over her face, feeling a wave of exhaustion hit her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come on, we'll go to my room." Amelia followed Harry inside and to his room and he had barely lifted the covers for her when she crawled in. She lay her head on the pillow and felt her eyes getting heavier by the second.

"Goodnight, Miss Moody." Amelia felt a kiss to her lips and then her forehead. She would try and stay awake until Harry came and joined her, but she felt like she was failing.

"Come lay down." Amelia tried to keep her eyes open but with every yawn, she became more and more sleepy.

"I will as soon as I take this back. You go ahead and fall asleep. I'll be right there, love. I promise." Amelia nodded and yawned, once more and then let sleep take her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

glitterstar7

.2016

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest

Guest

Thanks to all of the followers:

starrienight

kblatz

chrisii1991

carmeleissle5cullen

aloha4life

The3tostitos

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

Noblenova

.2016

LookingatJordan

HarleySkywalker94

DeniiXloveZelda

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

chrisii1991

carmeleissle5cullen

aloha4life

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

LookingatJordan

HarleySkywalker94

.2016


	18. Chapter 18

April 14th 11pm

James was on the bridge and had just walked into the officers lounge. It was a bitter cold night and he was determined to keep both him and Will as warm as possible.

"Come on." James rolled his eyes as he heard his sister giggling outside the lounge doors, followed by Harry telling her to keep it down.

"Hello Jamesy." James rolled his eyes and focused on making tea for both him and Will. For whatever reason, if they wanted to act like children, he wasn't going to participate.

"Hello Harold, Amelia." James stopped what he was doing when he felt Amelia hug him.

"Thank you James. For being so wonderful." James smiled and turned around, returning her hug. He could feel Harry's eyes on the pair and when he looked at him, he smiled.

"Had a good night?" He turned back to his teas as he felt Amelia let him go. He didn't hear a response and when he turned, he saw the pair talking low to each other.

James frowned and looked closer, when he saw evidence that what had happened in the past hour or so between the two was intimate. Harry's tie was loosened and he could see that his shirt had recently been untucked, and pairing that with Amelia's flushed face and the sight of a little bruise on her neck, he knew what they had done.

"I don't want to be an uncle yet." James smirked when he saw Amelia's jaw drop and he let out a low chuckle.

"James!" James grabbed his tray and held it both hands, the two tea cups sitting on top.

"Have a good rest of your night. I'll see you in the morning Amelia for breakfast. Unless you're otherwise...occupied." James left the room and laughed once more as he heard his sisters frustrated groan.

"Tea?" James stepped beside Will and when he had grabbed both cups, James set the tray down and then grabbed his cup from Will.

"What a calm night. It's nice out, freezing but nice." James nodded and took a sip of his tea.

He had been apprehensive, just like Will and Charles, about tonight. The sea was calm and it was nice out, but with no moon or wind, the icebergs would be very difficult to see.

"We've gotten more iceberg warnings on the last day that haven't properly been looked after. Instead of being cautious and slowing down, we sped up. I know it's supposed to be an unsinkable ship, and it is, but they want this ship to last." James again nodded and took another sip from his tea.

"I'll set this down and go back on my rounds. Want me to take yours?" When Will shook his head, James turned and started to walk back to the officers lounge.

He stopped however when he heard the bell ringing from the watch tower. He stood, waiting for any sign of what might be wrong. When he heard the ringing, he walked back to the bridge and flipped up the ear piece.

"Yes what do you see?" James felt his heart stop as he got word of an iceberg right ahead.

"Thank you." He ran to the edge of the bridge to tell Will, but he had beaten him to it.

"Hard to starboard!" James turned to quarter master Hitchens and repeated the order, but he was already turning the wheel.

"Turn! Turn! Smartly!" James watched in horror as the ship went straight towards the iceberg. Will rushed past him and James almost dropped the cup, not that it would've mattered. They may be screwed.

Jams watched as Will turned the engine order telegraph to full stop. He licked his lips nervously. He didn't know what in the hell was going to happen.

"Is it hard over?!" James looked at the wheel and back to where Will was standing.

"It is sir, hard over." James could only watch as The Titanic started to turn, only to hit. The whole ship shook as it moved past the iceberg. James walked to the edge of the bridge and stood beside Will, a look of horror on his face.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelie felt herself being shaken away and when she looked, she saw James standing above her, a worried look on his face. Amelia sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let out a tired yawn.

"James?" She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a chill down her spine.

"The Titanic struck an iceberg. It hit and the Captain is ordering everyone up to the deck. Put on warm clothes. Wear your warm jacket and even wear Harry's long coat. I have some extra gloves I'm going to give you. And for God sakes Amelia, wear your life jacket." Amelia sat frozen, horrified by what James had just said to her.

The Titanic hit an iceberg? Would the ship sink? What would happen to all the passengers? James said there weren't enough lifeboats for every passenger.

"James..." Amelia felt herself being pulling into a hug and then a white life jacket was tossed over her head.

"Tie it up. Find me when you get up to the decks and either stick with Harry or me. We'll get you on a lifeboat. One of the first ones." Amelia watched as James left as quickly as she thought he'd come.

"Oh my god..." Amelia followed James's instructions carefully. She grabbed her warmest coat and threw it on as well as Harry's long coat overtop. She grabbed James's spare gloves and pulled them on her hands. Inside, the room she was sweating but she knew once she got outside it would change.

"Breathe Amelia breathe." She made her way out to the deck and stood by the wall. People were slowly coming out of the inner parts of the ship and standing around, confused and wondering what the hell was going on.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention please, thank you. For the time being I will be requiring only women and children." Amelia looked around for Harry and when she saw him, she ran towards him, panicking.

"There's no tome! Lower away! Lower away!" As she got closer she could see Bruce Ismay grabbing at a rope for one of the lifeboats.

"Get out of the way you fool! Do you want me to drown the lot of them?" Amelia stood and watched as Harry pulled him back and out of the way.

"Do you know who I am?" Amelia wanted to roll her eyes and smack the man.

"You are a passenger and I'm a ship's bloody officer! Now get out of the way and do as your told!" Amelia watched as Harry pushed past himand started to walk to Charles Lightoller, but stoped when he saw her.

"Amelia?" She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck, like she hadn't seen him in hours.

"Love you're freezing." Harry rubbed her arms briefly and then leaned in and gave he a quick kiss.

"Stand back by Lightoller. He'll get you on one of the first boats." Amelia shook her head and pulled away.

"I'm not leaving without either you or James. Or both. I'm not. I won't leave without you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Titanic has hit the berg :(

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


	19. Chapter 19

April 15, 1912

Harry couldn't find her. After he had told her to get into a boat, and she refused to get into one without either himself or her brother, he had lost her. She had walked into the crowds somewhere and he lost sight of her.

"Carefully miss, step carefully." He helped woman get into the boat and get seated and when she was he turned back to the crowd. He was watching for her, trying to find her. She needed to get on a damn boat!

"Please madam not too quickly." He continued to help women and children on, along with Charles Lightoller. Once that boat was as full as they thought it should be, Charles gave the orders to lower away.

Harry watched as the boat was lowered, women and children looking terrified. He felt for them, he could tell how terrified and scared they were. He could tell that they weren't sure if they would live or die. He knew they were probably leaving their husbands, fathers, possibly brothers behind. They were going to lose loved ones.

"Try and stay focused, Harry. I know you're worried." Harry glanced at Charles and nodded. They didn't have much time to talk, but the moments they did, he tried reassuring him that the pair would be fine. There was guarantee but there was hope.

"Women and children only please!" Harry was again, helping fill the lifeboats when all of a sudden there was mass panic. The crowds started getting heavier and people started to push and shove. It took all of Charles and Harry's strength to push the crowds back and keep them under control.

"Harry! Charles!" Harry saw James push his way through the crowds and Harry felt both relieved and panicked when he saw Amelia getting drug behind him.

"You were supposed to get on a boat!" Harry saw Amelia give him a hardened look and she ripped her wrist from James' grip.

"And I told you I'm not getting on a damn boat without both of you!" Harry glanced at Charles as he alone started to fill the boat.

"Amelia listen to me..." Harry could tell by the tone of voice that James was preparing to say goodbye.

"You're going to get on that boat and you're going to survive. You're going to marry Harry because he loves you. And then in a year or two you're going to start a family and have little terrors running around, just like you when you were small. You'll have beautiful children and they'll look like Harry and have your attitude. You're going to have an amazing life. You're not going to die on the Titanic. I guarantee you." Amelia was pulled into a hug and Harry could hear her sniffling.

When James pulled away, his hands were still on Amelia's shoulders and he was looking at her, taking in all of her features.

"James I don't want to leave you. I need my brother with me. I need both of you. I can't live without either one of you. Please James!" Harry looked away, giving them as much privacy as he possibly could.

"I love you. You're the best little sister I could've asked for. Even if you're a pain in my ass." Harry could hear her crying now and when he turned back she was clinging to James. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and her head was hurried into his chest, and she was sobbing.

"Take care of her Harry. You have to make sure she's okay. You keep her happy and safe. I trust you." Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her away as gently as possible.

"Amelia. You have to get into the boat. You have to get in." He wrapped an arm around her waist and almost had to force her in. The entire time she was focused on James. She ha steers standing down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"James please..." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but still never took her eyes off of James.

"Take care of her, Harry." Harry could only nod and when Charles ordered him to man the boat, he followed orders. He got in alongside Amelia. He watched her stay focused on James, even when he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, all she did was watch her brother.

"Lower away!" Harry kept a close eye on her, making sure she wouldn't do something stupid. He didn't think she would but he didn't want to risk it.

"Nobody panic. It'll be alright. We're getting lowered and then we'll be okay. Stay calm." Amelia had turned her back to him and she pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders. His long coat was on her, along with hers, and she shad a blanket but she was still shaking.

"Get back! Get back! Stay back!" Harry had stood to try and get the passengers that were still on the Titanic to stay away from the boat. If they had gotten a hold of it, it would surely tip and they would all go overboard.

"Stay back the lot of you!" Harry fired the gun he was given into the air, causing everyone on the lifeboat to go silent, as well as scare the passengers from grabbing the boat.

"Everyone remain calm please!" Once they were lowered into the ocean, he sat back down and put his gun back in his coat pocket.

"Right we have to row away from the ship!" Harry glanced st Amelia. She was staring blankly at the Titanic, her brother out of view.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, unsure if she could hear him or not. He thought she might've, but if she did she didn't say anything to him in return.

"Right men we have to row away!" Harry was responsible now. He was responsible for the people in this lifeboat. He was responsible for their lives and making sure they had the best chance possible to survive.

Harry was also responsible for Amelia. He was responsible for taking care of her and keeping her safe, happy, alive. He would do his best. He would try his damnedest to keep his promise to James.

One way or another, his promise would be kept.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

I was crying while I wrote this chapter. I had so many feels for James and Amelia and Harry. But fear not, this may not be the last time we'll see James.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Thanks to the followers:

DeniiXloveZelda

HarleySkywalker94

LookingatJordan

.2016

Noblenova

PrettyMusic

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

The3tostitos

TheFireInHerEyes

aloha4life

carmeleissle5cullen

chrisii1991

kblatz

starrienight

veramo

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

aloha4life

carmeleissle5cullen

chrisii1991

HarleySkywalker94

hrodenhaver

LookingatJordan

.2016

PrettyMusic

RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

The3tostitos

TheFireInHerEyes


	20. Chapter 20

When James had opened his eyes all he could see was white. White walls, white sheets, white blankets...all white. He sat up, with great difficulty and looked around for anything or anyone that might look familiar.

"What the hell..." The last thing he remembered was being on Titanic and it starting to sink. He remembered saying goodbye to his sister and telling Harry to take care of her. He remembered watching the lifeboat get lowered and wondering how in the hell, if ever, he would see his sister and best friend again.

"Hello?" He didn't see anyone else in the room with him, just him and a single bed. There was no desk, no clock, nothin of colour in the room. Nothing but the bed and a white door.

"Jesus is anybody there?" He put his feet on the floor and winced. It was freezing cold and...wet? When he looked up again, the white room was gone and he was back on Titanic, fighting for something to hold on to. Something to save him.

"James you idiot! I told you to get on the damn boat!" He could see hear his sisters voice ringing in his ears, loud and clear.

"Mr. Moody!" He felt himself being pulled up and into s boat, but not in it. Collapsible boat B.

"Let's hope we survive this." He lay there staring at the dark sky, freezing, wondering if he would ever see his sister again. Or his mother and father. Would he ever get a chance to find love, himself? Have a family?

"Don't close your eyes. Stay awake." James fought to keep his eyes open but every passing second made his eyes heavier and heavier. The cold air and water, the screams of passengers in the water begging to be saved...it was all too much.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia stared blankly ahead. She was not in the same boat she started out in. At some point during the night, Harry had transferred all women from one boat to another to go back for passengers. She refused to leave him and the boat he was in. She didn't hear an argument from him and she figured maybe he didn't want to leave her either.

"So cold..." Amelia glanced at Rose and then looked ahead. Harry was waving a green flare in the air calling for someone, anyone to come and save them, rescue them, help them. Do anything.

"I'm so cold..." This time it was Amelia that had spoken. She hadn't spoke in what felt like tears, but was only a few hours.

"It's the Carpathia!" Amelia licked her lips and wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She didn't know whether James was alive or dead, but she needed him. She needed her brother.

"Go up Amelia. I'm right behind you. You need to go up." Amelia felt Harry's hands on her arms steadying her. She normally would've been comforted by his touch, but the cold didnt let her feel a thing.

"Amelia...love...let me help you." She could hear Harry whispering in her ear and she closed her eyes momentarily. Harry was here. Harry was here with her. She had Harry.

"Easy miss, steady..." Amelia stood shakily on the Carpathia. There were crew members everywhere as well as the survivors of the Titanic. She was being led away from the edge and Amelia looked around with wild eyes. Where was Harry? She needed Harry.

"Harry?! Harry!" She fought against who was holding her and only calmed down when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm right here. It's okay. I'll take care if her." Amelia leaned into Harry and he led her down the ship to an empty bench. He helped her sit down and then he kneeled in front of her.

His hands were on her cheeks and he looked her over, his eyes searching her face. She saw him frown and then felt his thumbs moving against her cold, red checks.

"You'll be okay, Amelia. You survived. You made it. I'm here with you and for you. I'm here. Don't worry. Don't be afraid." Amelia leaned into him and when Harry stood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.

"You're alive. I'm alive. We're okay." Amelia felt the pressure of Harry's arms around her waist and then he slowly pulled away.

"I have to go help. I have to go help with survivors. Find Rose, find anyone you know and stay with them until I can find you again, okay?" Amelia nodded and Harry leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle but desperate. He wanted her to know that she was okay and he was here. He wanted her to know that she was alive, she was a fighter and she would be okay.

"I love you. I love you so much." Amelia nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel tears pricking her eyes but she didn't want to cry out here in the open.

"I love you too Harry." Amelia opened her eyes again and saw Harry smile before he pulled away. Amelia was left alone, sitting on a bench. She looked around, trying to see if she could see James at all. Or any other officer.

"James...God, please let James live. Please."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

James found himself laying in a bed, with a white sheet and blanket draped over his busty. He slowly sat up, afraid that he would be in the white room again, by himself. But when he sat up, he was in a small area with curtains on either side of the bed he was laying in, drawn around him, giving him privacy. He could hear talking from somewhere close, but it was muffled and quiet.

"Hello?!" James slowly moved himself into a sitting position. Every time he took a breath it hurt and every time he moved he was in pain. He didn't know what happened or where he was.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" James was starting to panic. Where was he? Did he die? Was he in heaven?

"James Moody?" James looked up from the bandage on his arm and saw a nurse standing in front of him, a small smile on her face.

"Hello?" James groaned and coughed. The nurse walked over and pushed him back into a suing position and pulled the blankets back up over his chest.

"You need rest. The doctor will be in shortly to see you but you need to remain lying down." James frowned and leaned back into the pillows, his eyes staring at the ceiling above him. What happened?

"Where am I?" James saw the nurse step back and shoot him a smile. The nurse didn't answer at first. She went around and brought him new water, changed his bandages and then gave him an extra pillow. Only when she was done all that did she answer him.

"The Carpathia. You were pulled from the water unconscious and in a bad state of hypothermia. No frostbite, which you are lucky not to have, but you may have a lung infection. Also...your arm was cut. But you will survive." James watched the nurse do a couple other checks and then she gave him a smile and left the room.

"I'm alive...I'm alive?" James could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. He was alive.


	21. Chapter 21

Amelia woke up in a bed with white sheets tangled around her legs. She sat up and placed a hand on her chest, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid. She looked around at her surroundings, not fully taking in where she was.

"Amelia, love, relax. I'm here. I'm here. It's okay. I'm here..." Amelia felt a warm, strong hand on her shoulder and she turned her head slightly, looking at Harry. He was halfway aittinf up, his chest bare and his hair a mess. Amelia took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

Water, freezing cold water and the screams of people asking and begging for help. Their screams were ingrained in her memory, and she didn't think she would ever be free of them.

"You're safe. You're safe with me. Amelia look at me..." Amelia could feel his hand under her chin. He pulled her face towards his and when she opened her eyes, she saw the same look. One of regret that nothing more could be done.

"You are safe. We are safe. You have survived." Amelia nodded and then bit her lip. James. What happened to James?

"James..." Amelia saw Harry avoid her gaze, but she didn't push him. Either James survived and he wasn't telling her, or James passed and he wasn't telling her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Lowe?" Amelia furrowed her eyebrows and shot Harry a confused look.

"Mrs. Lowe, your husband said you may need help with your dress?" Amelia never said a word. She laid back down and looked as a stewardess walked in.

"I'll run a bath for you Mrs." Amelia waited until the stewardess was out of the room and then she turned towards Harry.

"They wouldn't let us share a room unless we were married. I said we got married before titanic sank. As far as the crew on this ship know, you're my wife." Amelia blushed at the thought of being Harry's wife. She had thought about it, more than she would admit, but now people thought they were married.

"Alright then, dear husband, if we are married would they not expect a ring?" Amelia had thought she had him stymied, but Harry just smiled at her and reached over, and pulled a box out of his nightstand.

"This is the last I have to remember my grandmother. I take it with me on every voyage for good luck." Amelia bit her lip hard, as Harry pulled a simple gold band with three small diamonds out. He smiled at her and slipped it onto her left hand.

"It's been less than 2 weeks that I've known you, and I love you. It may be too early for marriage, but I still want you to have it. If not as an engagement ring, than a promise ring." Amelia blushed. Harry pressed his lips to hers and she felt the world fading away, only the two of them in that moment.

"I promised James I would care for you and take care of you. And I will. I will love you until the day I die and even after that. I will never stop loving you, Amelia Moody Lowe." Amelia smiled and hugged Harry, her body angled and her head on his shoulder.

"Mrs...oh I'm sorry. I interrupted you. I'm very sorry. Your bath is ready." Amelia pulled away from Harry and placed her feet on the carpeted floor. She walked over to the stewardess, feeling out of her comfort zone. She hadn't had anyone help her bath before; she hadn't had anyone draw her a bath before.

"Thank you." Amelia stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her body was aching for a hot bath and Amelia smiled at the thought of being able to relax in the water.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Harry knew he should've told her. He knew he should've told her the moment she woke up. But he didn't and he wouldn't allow himself to feel bad for not telling her. James Moody had survived the sinking, but he was also in and out of sleep and he was in pain medication. It made him hallucinate and sometimes he got violent without realizing it.

His hallucinations took him back to Titanic, the sinking of Titanic, and it made him violent. He fought against the nurses and doctors, probably thinking he was fighting for his life.

"You need to tell her. He won't be on the medication for long and when he comes off of it, he will find her. And if she finds out that you hid it from her, she will be very upset." Harry knew Charles was right. If he didn't tell her soon, she would find out on her own and then she would find out that he knew.

"I know. I just don't want her to see him like this. He could hurt her." Harry knew it was a possibility. He also knew it wouldn't be James fault.

"He's her brother. Her family. She deserves to know." Harry nodded and put his head down, focusing on eating his food. He knew what he should do but it didn't make it easy.

"You need to tell her before she finds out herself." Harry, again, nodded. He knew that. He knew that she could and probably would find out on her own.

"I will. I'll tell her today." Harry felt his stomach churn. He did not want to have this conversation with Amelia. He was not looking forward to whatever reaction he would get.

"Good." Harry frowned and finished his breakfast, then him and Charles joined the rest of the officers, minus James, and met with the Captain of the carpathia.

Harry was trying his damnedest to pay attention but he find himself distracted by the upcoming conversation he knew would have to take place.

"We will arrive April 18th. We will not unload passengers until the morning. Enjoy the best few days as best as you can. Once we reach New York, all hell will break loose." Harry frowned but nodded anyway.

He followed Charles out of the captains office and back out onto the deck. It was a cold morning and afternoon and with the sun just beginning to peek out, the deck was fairly empty.

"They'll have an inquiry into the sinking. The American government wants to know why." Harry could see Charles clench his fists by his side.

"I'll tell you why. It's because of goddamn Ismay. He had to rush the trip. He had to get to New York by Tuesday." Harry didn't say anything. He agreed with Charles, but he didn't say anything.

"And Ismay will place the blame on us. I know he will. I can already see it. We're now the only surviving officers of the Titanic. We're supposed to explain how the ship hit an iceberg, and only two of us were officially on rounds." Harry stepped towards the railing and looked over it.

The ocean was once again calm. Too calm for his liking. It reminded him of the sinking. The ocean was too calm then, too still.

"Ismay is a coward." Harry stepped away from the railing and shared a look with Charles.

"Bruce Ismay is a coward and he will pay for what he has caused."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Tganks to the reviewer:

.2016


	22. Chapter 22

April 17th 8:30am

There was one more day on board the Carpathia. One more day until they would reach New York, and Harry still hadn't told Amelia her brother was alive. He was a little surprised that she hadn't found out on her own, there was only so many places she could go, and the other officers had all interacted with her.

"Tell her, Harry. Tell her before she finds out." Harry had to give himself a pep talk before he told her. He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want her to be angry with him, but she would be even angrier if they reached New York and then she found out.

"Harry? You said you needed to tell me something?" Harry forced a smile and turned his back to the railing of the ship and focused on Amelia. He smiled, this time for real, and grabbed her hands in his.

"Good morning, love." He felt her lips on his, soft and sweet. He really was hoping that she wouldn't be mad when he told her; he didn't want any friction between the two.

"Good morning, officer Lowe." Harry rolled his eyes and poked her ribs, causing her to squeal and jump.

"Don't do that Harry!" She tried to fake being angry with her arms crossed and a frustrated expression on her face.

"Don't do what?" Harry pulled her in by her hips and began peppering her face and neck with kisses. He listened to her laughed and try and push him away. He loved her laugh and he loved her smile even more.

Harry was so looking forward to their future, and couldn't wait to take her home and introduce her to his parents and his siblings. He was sure his mother would and siblings would love her, it was only his dad that he was worried about.

"Harry! You said you had to tell me something!" Harry's joyous mood came crashing down. He did have to tell her and he was not looking forward to it or her reaction.

"Amelia, love...your brother James...he survived." He watched her closely, waiting for a reaction. The expression on her face was almost unreadable. He couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling at the time, but he didn't think it would be good for him.

"My brother is alive? And you didn't think to tell me until now? You waited 2 days to tell me that my brother is alive and onboard?" Harry held up his hands in defence and began to form his argument in his head.

"Amelia, love you have to understand...your brother was..." He was cut off by her going into a fit of laughter, one hand on the rail supporting herself, and the other covering her mouth.

"I don't understand..." Harry felt throughly confused. He didn't know why in the hell she was laughing and not upset.

"I know my brother is alive. I saw his name on the survivors list. I went and visited him at least once a day. I also know he wasn't in the best mental state with the medicine they'd given him. I know why you didn't want to tell me Harry, and I really do appreciate it. You were trying to protect me." Harry felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. She wasn't pissed off at him and she understood.

"But next time don't be afraid to tell me anything. And I mean anything. I would rather know, even if it's terrible news." Harry smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, their bodies touching, leaving no space in between.

"Even if you didn't tell me, I would be able to tell. James and I are siblings. I could feel that he was alive, you know?" Harry nodded and kissed her, gently at first, and then more passionately. He loved this woman. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Amelia stood at the foot of James bed, a book in one hand, and a plate of food in the other. James was staring at her, and amused look on his face.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face, James Paul Moody." He was certainly amused by the vruises up and down Amelia's neck and despite her best effort to hide them, thy stuck out on her skin.

"I told you I didn't want to be an uncle yet." Amelia rolled her eyes and tossed the book towards him, it landing on his stomach. James groaned and grabbed it, looking it over.

"Alice In Wonderland?" Amelia nodded and sat on the chair beside his bed.

"This is a children's story." Nevertheless he flipped open the cover and began reading the first few pages of the first chapter.

"I thought it would be perfect for you." She ignore the look he gave her and giggled. She took the cover off of the plate and set the cover on the floor.

"I brought you food. I hope you're feeling better James. I really do." Amelia handed him the plate and sat back, smiling at him.

He didn't look too worse for wear, a few scrapes on his arms along with some bruising. He said he may have some frostbite on his feet and toes, but the doctor expected him to make a full recovery.

"Thank you, Ami. And I should thank Harry for keeping you safe." Amelia nodded and placed her hands in her lap, playing with the ring on her left hand.

"He wants me to go to wales with him, to meet his parents. I'm scared James. What if I'm not what they are expecting? What if they don't approve?" She saw James roll his eyes and even scoff in between his bites of food.

"Wales is a beautiful place. And don't be worried about what they may say or think. Harry loves you and that's all what matters. And if they don't like you, there's nothing you can do about it." Amelia wasn't comforted by his words, if anything she was worried more.

"I am worried James. And if Harry and I do get married, I'll be moving to an entirely different country, away from you and our parents. What then? I'll know no one and everything will be different." Amelia felt James stretch his hand out and place it on top of hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then gave her a warm smile.

"You'll have Harry. And you can always come and visit. Don't think that just because you may or may not be moving to Wales, you can't ever come back." Amelia bit her lip and nodded. She still didn't feel much better, but she appreciated his effort.

"Thank you James. I really am glad you survived. I couldn't live without my big brother. Even though you're a pain in my ass." The pair shared a laugh and then it was silent again, as James finished his food, and Amelia's eyes started to close.

"Amelia, love, come get some rest. You fell asleep." She jumped at the voice and touch of Harry and frowned. James was asleep and she figured she must've fallen asleep too.

"Yes Harry, I'm coming." She stood on shaky legs. After not moving for a while, she found it a little difficult to stand.

"There you go, nice and steady." Harry's arm went around her shoulders and his other arm was on the other side of hers, steadying her.

"Thank you Harry." Amelia pressed her lips to his cheek and walked with him, his coat rubbing against her bare skin.

"I love you future Mrs. Lowe."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

.2016

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


End file.
